A Bride for Sasuke!
by jendaiyu
Summary: Chapter 10 Updated.
1. Ready? Start!

Summary: Sasuke nyari jodoh buat ngegantiin Itachi ngasih cucu buat Fugaku! Cowok ganteng nan borju diobral.../RomanceFunFiction/SasuHina

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**A Bride for Sasuke! By Jen © 2012**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**A SasuHina Multichaptered fic**

* * *

><p><span>Card 01: Ready? Start!<span>

.

.

_Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung berkicau senang. Ikan danau berenang-renang, semut dimakan berang-berang, ubur-ubur kencan sama kerang, selamat pagi sayang. _

Seorang cowok memandang layar ponselnya dengan tampang yang tidak enak dilihat. Tampaknya SMS berisi puisi abal nan _absurd _dari salah satu fansnya tadi bikin suasana hatinya kurang baik. Pagi-pagi udah disuguhin beginian, males banget.

Sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha berada dalam kelas. Karena duduk paling belakang dan di pojokan, cowok itu nggak ketahuan sama Ms Tsunade lagi mainin _handphone_.

Cowok cakep satu ini bukannya sengaja ngelanggar aturan sekolah karena sok jagoan atau bete di kelas, dia lagi ngurusin satu urusan penting.

Masalah penting yang menyangkut hidup matinya, masa depannya dan finansialnya.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, Sasuke sesibuk ini juga karena salahnya sendiri. Dia baru sadar sekarang, kesalahan kecil yang disebabkan olehnya ternyata berdampak besar.

Tiga minggu lalu, Sasuke yang merupakan pemilik dojo kendo Uchiha yang terkenal, melakukan latihan bertarung seperti biasa. Kali itu lawannya, Itachi Uchiha—kakaknya.

Pertarungan sengit yang berlangsung tiga hari tiga malam itu diakhiri dengan Itachi yang dehidrasi karena melakukan pertarungan tanpa persiapan khusus, tidak seperti Sasuke yang sudah mengonsumsi berbagai suplemen sebelum bertanding. Dan tanpa menyadari kalau Itachi sudah kelelahan, Sasuke tetap melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Dia kira, Itachi bakal menghindar dan tertawa mengejek jahat seperti biasa. Tapi nggak Sasuke sangka, pukulan terakhirnya mendarat cantik di kepala Itachi.

Itachi pun segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Gegar otak ringan. Tapi kata dokternya—dokter Hidan yang juga merupakan teman Itachi, Itachi harus dirawat selama dua bulan. Lebay tuh Hidan.

Fugaku Uchiha—ayah Sasuke yang baru sampai di Somalia buat study banding, langsung balik lagi waktu tahu putra kesayangannya mengalami gegar otak.

Fugaku yang kolot itu langsung memeluk Itachi erat-erat dengan gaya dramatis ala drama-drama tragedi ketika sampai di kamar pasien. Dia pun segera memperkenalkan diri, menceritakan momen-momen penting keluarga Uchiha, dan memperlihatkan album foto pada Itachi yang justru heran akan sikap si Ayah.

Sebagai istri yang baik, Mikoto pun menjelaskan pada Fugaku kalo gegar otak dan amnesia itu beda.

Setelah semuanya jelas, Fugaku pun memberengutkan wajah, merasa malu atas kesalahpahaman barusan. Dia memasang wajah berwibawanya lagi.

.

Cemas, Sasuke cuma bisa terkulai di sofa empuk di ruang tunggu dan menunduk. Merasa bersalah karena melukai Aniki-nya. Namun dia segera mendongak ketika mendengar derap kaki Fugaku kian mendekat.

"Tou-san..."

Fugaku mengisyaratkan 'kau-tenang-dulu' dengan tangan pada Sasuke ketika melihat putranya mulai panik.

"Aku tahu kau salah. Dan aku sangat marah padamu..." kata Fugaku dengan wajah es-nya. Membuat Sasuke terkulai lagi. Perkataan Fugaku menyadarkannya lagi pada kenyataan kalau Itachi lebih disayang Sang ayah daripada dirinya.

Sasuke berusaha bertampang biasa, menyembunyikan kepahitan di wajahnya, tidak ingin dikasihani.

"Tapi, aku marah bukan karena Itachi terluka."

Kaget, Sasuke segera mendongak.

"Aku marah karena kalau begini pesta pencarian jodoh buat Itachi tidak bisa dilangsungkan..." Fugaku tertunduk loyo. "Padahal aku pingin banget cepet-cepet punya cucu..."

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di depannya membelalak, mendapati ke-OOC-an ayahnya.

"To-Tousan... Ma, maafkan ak—!" Sasuke segera berdiri sebelum membungkuk sopan.

"Nggak usah minta maaf, sudahlah, semuanya sudah terlambat... Aku nggak akan punya cucu..." Fugaku makin loyo. Dia pun melangkah pergi.

Sembari memandang punggung Ayahnya yang melangkah pergi, Sasuke berusaha mencerna perkataan Fugaku barusan,_ aku nggak akan punya cucu. Aku nggak akan punya cucu. aku nggak akan punya cucu. Aku nggak akan punya cucu. _

Ha? Kenapa? Emangnya kalo Itachi nggak nikah sekarang Fugaku nggak akan punya cucu selamanya? Emang harus sekarang? Terus kalo emang Aniki-nya nggak nikah, emang Sasuke nggak bisa nikah terus ngasih cucu buat Fugaku?

Yah, semuanya mulai terkuak! Pasti Sasuke anak pungut, makanya anak Sasuke pasti bukan cucu kandung Fugaku. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, kenapa Itachi selalu jadi kesayangan Fugaku.

Tapi Sasuke masih belum yakin atas penyimpulannya (alias gak bisa nerima kenyataan) dan dia harus mastiin sendiri kebenarannya.

"Tou-san!" seru Sasuke. Suaranya menggema dipantulkan dinding-dinding rumah sakit.

Fugaku menoleh. "Apa?"

"Memangnya kalau Aniki nggak nikah, Tou-san nggak akan punya cucu?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Kita, para Uchiha cuma percaya pada hal yang ilmiah. Logikanya, kalau nggak_ nikah_ berarti nggak punya anak. Anak kan nggak turun dari langit. Keajaiban itu _nonsense_!"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit, makin kaget. Sekarang Ayahnya yang bahlul itu udah bisa pake istilah barat, _great_!

Setelah mendengar jawaban gak nyambung dari Fugaku, kemudian, Sasuke menyadari kalau pertanyaannya tadi kurang lengkap. Harusnya begini,

"Kalau Aniki nggak nikah **sekarang**, Tou-san nggak akan punya cucu **selamanya**?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini pertanyaannya udah diyakininya lengkap.

Fugaku mengangguk berwibawa. Dia pun duduk di bangku tunggu, pegel berdiri melulu. Sasuke ikut duduk.

"Menurut Kakek-mu, kalau Itachi nggak nikah di tahun ini, Fengshuinya akan kurang bagus..." jawab Fugaku frustasi. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Kecewa. Tadi katanya Uchiha cuma boleh percaya hal logis, sekarang Fugaku malah percaya Fengshui. Si bapak gondrong ini ternyata udah stres ampe kehilangan pendirian.

"Kalo Aniki nggak nikah, emang aku nggak bisa nikah dan ngasih cucu buat Tou-san?" cecar Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup keras, takut menerima kenyataan terpahit kalo ternyata dia betulan anak pungut.

Tawa Fugaku meledak berderai-derai mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Membuat anaknya itu makin bingung.

"Kalau dari kau... Yah, itu tidak mungkin..." kata Fugaku dengan muka mendadak serius.

Sasuke memasang wajah pahit. Ternyata gak salah lagi, dia emang anak pungut.

"Soalnya... kamu kan _gay_..." lanjut Fugaku.

Kepahitan di wajah Sasuke kian menebal. Iya, udah anak pungut, gembel,_ Gay_ pula.. kurang sial apa lagi si Sasuke...

Eh, tunggu... apa katanya? _Gay_?

"Tou-san! Aku bukan _gay_! Kabar nista darimana itu?" seru Sasuke. Dia sewot banget, apalagi pas denger dua orang suster cantik lewat dan bisik-bisik, "ih...ganteng-ganteng _gay_... Gak nyangka ya..."

Fugaku menghela napas. Dia menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan alat penggaruk punggung. Menenangkan cowok tujuh belas tahun itu, tapi bukannya tenang, Sasuke justru tersinggung. Sasuke tambah sewot, dia sekarang tahu kenapa selama ini Ayahnya nggak mau nyentuh dia, nggak mau deket-deket dia, nggak mau banyak bicara dengannya dan nggak terlalu ngakuin dia sebagai anak. Selama ini dia disangka pecinta sesama jenis. Lagian kalo emang Sasuke homo, dia juga gak bakalan naksir Fugaku, kok!

"Sas, ingat prinsip keluarga Uchiha, meski dimarahi tidak boleh bohong... Meski kau homo, tapi—"

"Tou-san, aku normal! Buktinya setiap malam aku selalu mimpi indah... mimpi film dewasa, yang modelnya aku sama cewek seksi! Aku juga lumayan sering nonton yang _gitu-gitu _yang_ straight pair_, kalo gak percaya, cek aja _handphone-ku_!" Saking marahnya, Sasuke lupa _image_ apalagi situasi, ibu-ibu yang lewat pun bisik-bisik "ih...ganteng-ganteng cabul... Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang..."

Itu segerombol ibu-ibu gendut rasanya pengen Sasuke katain, tapi mengingat mereka lebih tua, jadi rasanya gak sopan. Biar dingin dan angkuh, tapi dia masih punya rasa hormat tinggi. Keren juga dia.

"Tapi ada buktinya, kata Mikoto kau selalu bersikap dingin pada anak-anak perempuan, kata Itachi kau cuma akrab sama Naruto Uzumaki, dan ada bukti yang paling bikin stres... kata pelayan di rumah sih, suka ada pria paruh baya berwajah seram ber_nickname_ Oro-chan suka datang ke rumah, mencarimu. Dan katanya si Oro-chan itu punya hubungan khusus denganmu..." papar pria Uchiha paruh baya itu panjang lebar. Sasuke berkeringat dingin.

_Oro-chan? Siapa itu? Aku bahkan gak kenal. _Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. _Jangan-jangan... Si Orochimaru...? Ogah banget._

"Yah... pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu siapa itu Oro-chan! Yang jelas, kau sudah menghancurkan mimpiku sebagai seorang kakek! Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak berniat lagi mengajar di dojo." oceh Fugaku.

"Kalo emang males ngajar, nggak usah jadiin aku alesan!"

Sasuke urung ngomong kayak gitu, takut dipecat sebagai anak. Jadi, dia bilang,

"Tou-san, aku akan menggantikan Aniki untuk memberikan cucu untuk Tou-san!" seru Sasuke yakin. Kali ini seruannya dipergunjingkan om-om yang lewat, "idih... muka homo begitu mau bikin anak, mana bisa..."

Tuh dua Om tukang gosip bikin Sasuke gondok banget, kesabarannya udah abis diomongin sama orang lewat melulu, tapi dia memutuskan buat menjaga nama baik Uchiha dengan nggak ngamuk di rumah sakit.

Tegang, Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya lurus-lurus. Sasuke membalas tatapan tersebut.

"Baiklah... Pesta pencarian jodoh diadakan sebulan lagi! Cepat sebarkan undangan via SMS!"

.

.

Karena itulah, Sasuke harus nge-SMS orang setiap harinya. Mungkin, karena Fugaku biasanya ngirim surat pake merpati dan baru tahu yang namanya SMS, dia nganggep SMS itu hebat banget. Sekali klik, langsung kekirim. Tapi dia nggak tahu kalo sebenernya SMS udah lumayan ketinggalan jaman dan gak efisien buat ngundang orang banyak ke pesta. Selain orang-orang gampang lupa sama pesta tersebut, mereka juga pasti ngecap klan Uchiha yang katanya tajir ternyata pelit.

Biarpun titah Fugaku gak relevan, tetep aja Sasuke nurut. Baru kali ini dia dapet kepercayaan Sang Ayah, jadi dia pingin ngelakuin ini sebaik mungkin.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal jodoh, biarpun keliatannya cuek dan gak minat, sebenernya dia pengen punya pacar. Di antara temen-temennya, cuma Sasuke yang masih jomblo.

Shikamaru punya Tenmari, Sai baru jadian sama Ino, Naruto (kata dia sih) TTM-an sama Sakura, Kiba katanya punya pacar di SMA lain, Shino juga punya lebah-lebahnya...

Dia udah capek jadi teman senasib Rock Lee, yang emang gak laku-laku. Kalo Sasuke sih, jelas bukan ngejomblo karena gak laku. Kalo soal laku nggaknya, cowok ini mah laku keras di pasaran, malah punya _fansclub_ segala. Cuma dia belum nemu cewek yang pas aja.

Makanya, Sasuke ngarep banget bisa dapet cewek yang dia sukain di pesta nanti. Yah, yang dia SMS kan bukan kenalannya doang, dia minta temen-temennya nyebarin ke temen-temen mereka lagi. Jadi kemungkinan Sasuke buat nemu si Gadis Idaman lebih besar.

"Sasuke!" seru suara melengking khas cewek yang bikin Sasuke kaget. Dia melongok, beralih dari _handphone_nya. Mendapati si Pemilik suara yang berambut _pink_ kayak gulali, Sakura.

"Hn." respon Sasuke gitu doang. Pas Sasuke ngeliat sekeliling, dia baru nyadar kalo udah jam pulang. Ternyata saking asiknya nyebar undangan. Dia lupa waktu masih terus bergulir dengan cepat.

"Sas, lagi nonton bokep ya?" tanya Sai sambil senyam senyum.

"Wow, liat dong!" timpal Kiba semangat.

Sasuke mengeluh, "nggak, madesu banget sih nonton bokep melulu... lagi nyebar undangan..."

Tangan kekar Sasuke membereskan buku-bukunya, memasukan dalam tas hitamnya.

"Oh! Yang nyari jodoh itu ya? Aku pasti dateng!" Sakura kegirangan.

"Nggak ada yang ngarep lo dateng..." Shikamaru nyeletuk, bikin Sakura marah-marah.

"Aku ngarepin kalian semua dateng kok... Tapi, dengan syarat, jangan lupa ajak temen-temen cewek kalian yang belum aku kenal..." pesan Sasuke belagak _cool_, sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak keluar kelas.

"OKE!" Temen-temen Sasuke serempak menyetujui.

Pesta sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi, si Cowok Uchiha itu harus siap-siap.

**つづく**

** Tsuzuku...**

* * *

><p><strong>Joker's Corner:<strong>

**Actually, ini bukan fic humor, genre utamanya romance, tapi bahasanya dibuat sedemikian rupa supaya kesannya gak berat. **

**Thank you for reading, Joker need some reviews so bad!**

**Jokerly Sign, **

**Jen. **


	2. A Bride for Superman

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**A Bride for Sasuke! By Jen Takaishi © 2012**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**A SasuHina Multichaptered fic**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Card 02: A Bride for Superman. 

.

.

Setengah hari berada di hadapan komputer membuat kepala Sakura pusing, lehernya pegal. Mata perih dan pandangan kabur turut mengganggunya.

Gadis itu sibuk menyeleksi satu persatu temannya di jejaring sosial, _BookFace_, untuk diajak ke pesta pencarian jodoh Sasuke.

Ternyata gak gampang, temen Sakura di _BF _ada sampai 4,957 orang. Dia juga gak begitu inget dan akrab sama mereka, jadilah dia terpaksa buat nge-cek_ profil _satu-satu. Kriteria orang yang mau diajak Sakura juga punya spesifikasi sebagai berikut:

1. Tidak lebih cantik dari Sakura

2. Tidak lebih cerdas dari Sakura

3. Tidak lebih keren dari Sakura

4. Tidak lebih gaul dari Sakura

5. Bukan golongan ningrat

6. Tidak punya prestasi menonjol

7. Nggak laris

8. Nggak seksi, kalo bisa payudaranya kerempeng, pinggang berlemak, kaki gendut bagai lobak. Berwajah pembantu lebih diutamakan.

Jelas, Sakura nggak mau kalo ampe Sasuke kegaet sama temen yang bakal diajaknya. Biar dia (kata Naruto) TTM-an Naruto, Sakura masih naksir Sasuke.

Tapi ternyata nggak gampang juga nyari orang yang sesuai kriteria Sakura. Sekalipun temen Sakura banyak yang jelek dan _useless_, tapi mereka agresif. Gimana kalo nanti mereka grepe-grepe Sasuke? Kan dia juga yang repot. Sakura cuma mau kawin sama perjaka.

Hampir aja Sakura nge-klik _profile _salah satu temennya, tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya bunyi,

_Because I naugthy, naughty_

_Hey, I'm Mr Simple!_

Tiba-tiba perut Sakura melilit, darahnya serasa membeku, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suasana mencekam segera menyelimuti kamar Sakura yang sunyi.

Tapi ini bukan fanfik horor, jadi nggak ada mahluk berbaju putih berdarah-darah yang tiba-tiba nongol. Sakura bereaksi gitu karena _ringtone_nya kok.

Saking cintanya Mama Sakura sama Papanya, Mama Sakura mewajibkan seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno buat pake _ringtone_ kebangsaan Haruno, lagu Mr Simple dari Super Junior yang dinyanyiin Bapaknya Sakura.

Sakura buru-buru ngangkat telepon supaya gak perlu denger _ringtone_ yang bikin eneg itu lebih lama lagi.

"Halo?"

_"Ha-halo... Sakura-chan..." _tanya suara dari seberang sana.

"Oh... Hinata-chan, ada apa?"

_"A-ano... bukannya aku pe-pelit, ta-tapi..."_

"Hm?"

_"A-a-ano, itu... pulpenku tadi terbawa Sakura-chan ya?"_

Sakura mengorek-ngorek tempat pensilnya, menemukan pulpen ungu bercorak bunga lavender di sana.

"Iya... maaf... habis tadi aku buru-buru... besok kukembalikan deh..." kata Sakura. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Sakura hampir memutuskan hubungan sampai dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan!"

_"Y-ya Sakura-chan?" _Hinata menjawab. Kaget, bingung dan penasaran.

"Kau mau kan nemenin aku ke pesta pencarian jodoh temanku?"

Biarpun Hinata gak sejelek kriteria Sakura, tapi sikap pemalunya udah jadi kekurangan tersendiri bagi cowok-cowok. Dia juga gak bakal berani unjuk gigi depan Sasuke. Pilihan pas.

.

.

Setelah mati-matian minta izin dari Hiashi, akhirnya Hinata bisa pergi ke pesta perjodohan. Dengan satu syarat, Hiashi juga harus ikut ke pesta. Hinata sih gak masalah, dia malah merasa aman kalo ada anggota keluarganya, secara ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke pesta buat anak remaja. Hinata gugup banget sampai gak bisa tidur semalaman. Sebaliknya, Sakura males banget harus bawa bapak-bapak tua kolot.

Dengan mobil tua Hiashi, mereka bertiga—empat plus Hanabi; adik perempuan Hinata, meluncur ke pesta Sasuke.

.

.

Pekarangan rumah keluarga Uchiha yang luas malam itu dimanfaatkan sebagai tempat penyelenggaraan pesta. Pepohonan rimbun di pekarangan kini berhiaskan lampu-lampu warni-warni, makanan mewah tersaji di meja-meja yang berbaris rapi, lagu _enka_ jadul favorit Fugaku yang gak cocok sama suasana mengalun melengking dari _speaker-speaker_ mahal. Belakangan Fugaku lagi demen _Garden Party_.

Gadis-gadis muda sudah berdatangan. Mereka asyik menyapa kenalan masing-masing. Bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah penampilan. Malam ini mereka heboh banget, duit tabungan dihabisin buat dandan pol-polan. Yah, duit segitu gak seberapa asal bisa jadi Nyonya Uchiha, jadi_ it's okay_lah...

"Tou-san..." suara loyo Sasuke mengusik Fugaku yang sedang memperhatikan pesta dari beranda rumah.

"Apa sih?" Fugaku menatap putranya yang baru nongol dari kamar.

"Aku nggak mau pake kostum ini." rajuk Sasuke. Hari ini penampilannya _absurd_, kostum Superman nista dengan kombinasi warna biru merah ketat plus jubah norak bikin Sasuke gak sekeren biasanya. Fugaku menatap Sasuke dingin, seolah penampilan Sasuke biasa aja.

"Kamu maunya pake baju Batman? Gak! Gak cocok... jelas-jelas kostum Superman paling pas. Sama-sama 'S'!" jelas Fugaku gak guna. Pasrah atas alasan yang gak logis, Sasuke menghela napas. Paling gak, dia yakin kalo kegantengannya gak bakal nurun cuma gara-gara kostum. Dih narsis.

"Lagipula, aku ingin lihat. Apa cewek-cewek masih sudi jadi istrimu, kalo ngeliat kamu dandan kayak maniak begini ha, ha, ha." Fugaku tertawa dengan tampang serius. Kebayang gak kayak apa?

Emang nih bapak jahat, gak rela kalo anaknya keren. Sirik aja lo, Fug!.

.

Dua jam di perjalanan, mobil Hiashi akhirnya berhenti di depan kediaman Uchiha. Memakai yukata coklat, Hiashi dengan bangga melangkah masuk. Hanabi yang pede, Hinata yang malu-malu dan Sakura yang gondok mengikuti.

Tepat ketika mereka masuk dan disambut suasana pesta yang ramai, suara lembut Mikoto terdengar dari_ speaker_. Berdiri di panggung, wanita berbalut gaun biru itu mengumumkan,

_"Selamat datang di Pesta Perjodohan Sasuke. Sekarang, kita sudah sampai pada acara puncak."_

Sakura memberengut. Gara-gara Hiashi nyetir dengan kecepatan 20km/jam lantaran gak ikhlas anak gadisnya ikut pesta, dia jadi ikutan telat. Nyesel dia ngajak cewek cupu macem Hinata.

_"Audisi untuk menjadi istri Sasuke akan segera dibuka. Harap bagi gadis yang sudah berusia enambelas tahun ke atas dipersilakan mendaftar pada panitia di lantai dua. Setelah mendapat nomor urut, silakan kembali ke hala—"_

Bahkan sebelum Mikoto selesai bicara, semua tamu yang (rata-rata) bergender perempuan berebutan melesat ke atas. Mendaftar. Madara (kakek Sasuke), Deidara (sohib Itachi) dan Kisame (anak tetangga sebelah) yang jadi panitia sampai kewalahan. Kisame syok pas ngelayanin mahluk bermuka seram beraksen ular yang ikutan daftar. Rasanya Kisame pernah kenal, tapi dia berusaha melupakan. Masa dengan muka aneh dan kelamin yang patut dipertanyakan begitu mau daftar jadi calon istri Sasuke?

.

Di halaman sepi, tinggalah Hinata, Hiashi dan beberapa anak cowok yang terdiri dari: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee dan Sai tengah menyantap makanan. Hinata dan Hiashi duduk di bangku taman, menunggu Hanabi yang sedang ke toilet. Sakura? Jelaslah dia ikut daftar. Hiashi bete, sebaliknya Hinata senang. Pipi putih Hinata merona tiap menatap pemuda berambut kuning dari kejauhan. Sudah lama Hinata naksir Naruto. Rumah mereka berdekatan, dari kecil keduanya sudah saling kenal.

Gak lama kemudian, seorang MC berambut perak bermasker yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kakashi, naik ke panggung. Setelah mengetes _mic_, diapun mengumumkan,

_"Audisi pemilihan istri Sasuke, yang akan dinilai oleh Sasuke sendiri akan dimulai. Ayo tepok tangan... plok, plok, plok" _kata Kakashi gak niat.

Para peserta mulai berteriak heboh. Tapi wajah mereka langsung melengkung kecewa pas denger ucapan si Hatake selanjutnya,

_"Tes bakat dimulai. Peserta yang namanya dipanggil, segera naik ke atas panggung..."_

Tes bakat? Udah kayak apaan aja. Lagian mendadak banget, gak ada persiapan sama sekali dong.

Sasuke yang duduk di bangku juri yang letaknya dekat panggung menatap kosong keramaian di depannya. Berharap acara ini gak rusuh, dan semoga Naruto dkk gak ngeliat dia dalam balutan kostum Superman.

_"Peserta pertama, Chiyo-chan!"_ Seru Kakashi sembari mempersilakan nenek itu naik ke panggung.

Sasuke membelalak, kok nenek-nenek juga ikut? Ini salah Fugaku nih, gak nentuin persyaratan secara spesifik.

"Start, Saso!" perintah Chiyo pada cucunya, Sasori yang jadi DJ pada acara malam itu. Sebagai cucu berbakti, Sasori mau gak mau nurutin keinginan neneknya yang pengen kawin lagi sama brondong. Sasori pun nyetel lagu, My First Love dari Mariah Carey. Lampu sorot menyala, Chiyo mulai nyanyi.

Gak disangka nenek renta itu suaranya bagus. Penampilannya _awesome_ sekali kalo aja kedipan centil _asem _yang dilemparkan ke Sasuke dihilangkan. Biarpun suara ntu nenek bagus, percuma, Sasuke gak bakal milih dia.

Semua tamu terhanyut dalam alunan lembut musik yang terasa menyatu dengan suara _husky_ nenek Chiyo. Tak terkecuali Hinata, dia begitu terhanyut sampai tidak menyadari pengumuman,

_"Peserta berikutnya, Nona Hyuuga Hinata..." _

Apa? Hinata salah denger ah... gak mungkin namanya dipanggil, dia kan gak daftar. Salah denger ato bisa aja Hinata Hyuuga yang lain.

Musik berhenti. Nenek Chiyo turun dengan elegan dari panggung. Kakashi mengulangi panggilannya. Sakura kaget, gak nyangka Hinata ikut daftar. Hiashi melotot marah pada Hinata yang kebingungan.

Karena gak ada respon, Kakashi mengulang dengan sedikit tambahan,

_"Peserta selanjutnya, Nona Hinata Hyuuga, anaknya Hiashi Hyuuga... " _

"Nee-chan! Cepat naik ke panggung!" Hanabi yang baru kembali dari toilet mendorong Hinata. Wah, _readers_, tau kan siapa di balik semua ketiba-tibaan ini? Gampang ketebak kok...

"T-t-tapi... Hanabi-chan..." Hinata makin bingung mau ngelakuin apa waktu suasana hening, dan semua mata ngeliat ke arah dia berkat suara keras Hanabi.

"Hinata! Jelaskan padaku ada apa ini?" Amarah Hiashi sudah pada puncaknya, dia gak nyadari kalo bukan Hinata yang daftar tapi Hanabi! Hiashi fokus buat gak bolehin Hinata naik panggung. Naik panggung, itu melanggar peraturan keluarga Hyuuga yang dibikin Hiashi pada detik itu. Punya pacar aja Hinata gak boleh, apalagi jadi bini orang! _Big no!_

"Ayo Hinata-chan!" terdengar samar oleh Hinata, suara ceria yang sangat dia kenali. Suara Naruto. Si Pirang itu juga nyemangatin dia. Tapi bukannya semangat, si Hyuuga itu malah sedih, cowok yang dia sukain juga ngarep dia ikut audisi calon istri?

Hinata tau ini kesalahan besar, dia gak niat buat jadi istri Sasuke, dia bahkan gak kenal siapa itu Sasuke. Sakura gak ngejelasin. Tapi kalo Hinata diem aja di sini dan bikin acaranya kacau dia bakal makin mencolok, ato parahnya bisa dicacimaki keluarga Uchiha. Mendingan dia maju, asal tampil, terus kelar. Toh dia gak bakal kepilih.

Dengan ragu, Hinata melangkah ke panggung.

"Hinata!"

Hiashi berusaha menyusul Hinata, seakan liat anaknya bakal disembelih, dia gak rela ngeliat putri sulungnya naik panggung. Tapi dia segera dihentikan Hanabi.

Anak gadis suram berusia tujuh belas tahun, berponi tebal, berkulit pucat dalam balutan gaun kuno ungu sebetis bukan pemandangan menarik. Apalagi waktu lihat unjuk bakat-nya. Ngebosenin!

Sesudah membungkuk hormat, Hinata memilih properti alat sulam yang disediakan sebagai alat unjuk bakat-nya. Jangan harap dia bakal ngelakuin atraksi heboh. Hinata menyulam.

Suasana hening menaungi pesta, jangkrik bernyanyi. Pangeran Pencari Jodoh—Sasuke Uchiha pun kayaknya udah hampir sampe ke alam mimpi.

Satu jam lewat, atraksi selesai. Malu-malu Hinata memamerkan rajutan syalnya yang telah rampung. Agak bersyukur karena sebagian penonton tidur, jadi Hinata gak terlalu kagok, lalu si Hyuuga itu beranjak meninggalkan panggung.

Ternyata begadang semalaman karena gelisah membahayakan Hinata, ketika dia sudah berada di tepi panggung dan siap menuruni tangga, pandangan tiba-tiba serasa berputar. Tubuhnya limbung dan dia kelihatannya mau pingsan. Jiah sinetron banget.

Sasuke yang berada dekat kejadian itu sebetulnya udah hampir terlelap, tapi mengingat ini fic SasuHina dan udah skenario pasaran ala author, akhirnya Sang Superman tersentak bangun, begitu menyadari gadis di hadapannya dalam bahaya, dia beranjak, dan Hinata yang nyaris terjatuh itu segera didekapnya.

Rumput licin halaman gak mendukung adegan mesra tersebut, Sasuke terpeleset. Dua tubuh yang masih erat menempel pun terjerembab ke tanah kotor. Halah pasaran.

Penonton syok, terutama cewek-cewek dan Oro-chan. Sirik berat. Wajah Hiashi memerah marah, menurutnya memegang bahu aja merupakan pelecehan seksual apalagi meluk dan guling-guling. Bapak itu segera menderap menuju panggung. Hanabi juga berlari ke panggung, belagak cemas, tapi matanya berkilat bahagia.

Fugaku yang sedari tadi menghilang sudah ditemukan. Ternyata dia ada di atap sejak awal audisi, memperhatikan tiap kejadian di bawah sana. Dia pun memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa, menatap lurus putranya dan gadis dalam dekapannya yang terguling.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

Tsuzuku

* * *

><p><strong>Joker's Corner:<strong>

**Wah, nama SuJu tercemar gara-gara Mr Haruno.**

**Saya berusaha nyelipin humor, tapi jangan terlalu berharap nanti kecewa. Jadi biar aman, genre tetep romance/general.**

**Biar gak bales semua review, tapi saya selalu baca. Review lagi ya, see you!**

**Jokerly Sign,**

**Jen.**


	3. My Precious!

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**A Bride for Sasuke! By Jen Takaishi © 2012**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**A SasuHina Multichaptered fic**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Card 03: My Precious!

.

.

.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Cahaya silau matahari segera menyapa manik sewarna rembulan itu. Membuat gadis Hyuuga memicing.

Setelah menyerap keadaan, Hinata akhirnya sadar, kalau pagi itu dia berada di tempat asing. Aroma kayu misterius di sini beda jauh dengan aroma kertas lapuk di rumahnya. Hinata terlonjak sebelum duduk.

Bola matanya beredar, menjelajahi tiap sudut kamar dengan gaya Jepang kuno berlantai _tatami_ yang begitu luas. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati: ada dimana dia sebenernya.

Oh, iya, Hinata ingat, kemarin dia pingsan ketika turun dari panggung tes bakat. Setelah itu, dia gak ingat apa-apa lagi. Hinata makin bingung.

Ketika Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa takut, dia menyadari kalau gaunnya semalam sudah digantikan yukata tidur. Hinata makin takut, apa jangan-jangan...

Padahal ini fanfik _rating_ T, jadi gak mungkin ada yang begituan, tapi Hinata yang gak tau dia lagi jadi tokoh utama fic kacangan rating T, tetep khawatir. Bayangin aja: bangun tidur baju udah keganti dan berada di tempat gak dikenal. Kemungkinan cuma dua: kalo gak abis diapa-apain cowok, pasti diculik. Ngebayanginnya aja bikin punggung Hinata dingin karena takut.

Buru-buru Hinata keluar kamar, berlari menyusuri koridor rumah asing luas bergaya jepang kuno, melewati pintu-pintu _shoji_ putih bercorak merpati emas.

"Tidak bisa!" seruan yang terdengar dari salah satu ruangan membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Duh, pasti itu suara penculiknya!

Takut, Hinata mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang gak tertutup rapat. Betapa leganya Hinata waktu liat Hiashi, Hanabi dan tiga orang (yang belom dia kenal) di dalam. Perlahan Hinata masuk.

"Permisi." kata Hinata sopan, dia duduk formal di samping Hiashi. Di depan mereka, tiga orang pria dengan wajah mirip namun dengan level keriput beda-beda duduk berjejer.

"Ah. Cucu menantu, kenalkan, aku Madara. Ini putraku, Fugaku." Yang paling keriput; Madara, menunjuk Fugaku si Keriput Kedua, lalu ke Sasuke yang masih mulus, dia masang muka _cool_, "yang ini calon suami_mu_, Sasuke Uchiha."

_What the...? _

Bukan main merahnya wajah Hinata pas denger itu. Cowok keren yang dia kira cuma ada di TV nari-nari sebagai anggota _boyband_ Jepang itu calon suaminya? Hoki banget! Eh, tapi tunggu, Hinata gak boleh seneng, kan dia sukanya sama Naruto. Biar kalah tampang, Naruto itu baik loh. Walaupun baik hati bukan kelebihan yang bisa bikin tajir, tapi lumayan buat nentramin hati.

Seakan ngewakilin perasaan Hinata, Hiashi menggebrak_ tatami_ (karena gak ada meja). Dalam hati, Hiashi bilang_ 'mampus lo!'_ bangga abis bikin Fugaku kesentak kaget. Dalam hati Fugaku ngomong _'alamak, kaget!'_. Tapi dua-duanya tetep berwajah stoik, jaga imej.

"Tidak bisa, putriku tidak akan menikah dengan pria yang baru dia kenal! Kalau mau cari menantu, cari saja wanita lain!" kata Hiashi galak. Wajah Madara mengeras, Fugaku juga. Sasuke gak ikutan, matanya sibuk ngeliatin para Hyuuga. Berusaha berpikir dengan logis gimana bisa manusia gak punya pupil. Waktu mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata putih Hinata. Si Mata Putih merunduk malu. Sedang Uchiha Muda cepet-cepet memalingkan wajah, Sal-Ting.

"Menurut ramalan, jodoh Sasuke adalah gadis yang dihampiri Sasuke ketika dia sedang berada di panggung. Anda lihat sendiri, Sasuke menghampiri putri Anda. Ini takdir yang tak bisa dilawan, Hyuuga-san." ujar Fugaku tenang. Hiashi mengernyit, Bapak Hyuuga itu jelas gak bisa nerima alesan ngasal kayak gitu, dia bersikeras,

"Keputusanku tak bisa diubah! terima kasih sudah mengijinkan kami menginap semalam. Kita pergi, Hinata." Hiashi menarik lengan ringkih Hinata, hendak pergi. Dengan tampang kecewa, Hanabi ikut berdiri.

Fugaku sebenernya males banget ngerayu orang, dia kan bukan _sales_ yang nyari bonus, tapi karena berada di posisi yang membutuhkan, Fugaku akhirnya ngalah,

"Baiklah. Mari kita buat perjanjian. Tuan Hyuuga."

Hampir menggeser _shoji_, Hiashi menengok, mengangkat alis, menunggu perkataan Fugaku selanjutnya,

"Saya dengar anda adalah guru SD berpenghasilan kecil dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen sempit nan buluk. Anda juga berstatus sebagai duda lapuk beranak dua yang ditinggal kabur istri karena kurang kaya." tutur Fugaku frontal. Gak peduli ntu omongan nohok Hiashi. Hebat banget klan Uchiha, dalam waktu beberapa jam aja, bisa dapet informasi segitu akuratnya.

"Jadi, kalau putri Anda menikah dengan Sasuke. Saya akan belikan Anda rumah, mobil, emas... apa pun!"

lanjut Fugaku. Sasuke membelalak, ini mah namanya nyogok, ato jual beli manusia.

Memasang raut tegang, Hiashi melipat tangan di depan dada, berpikir. Hinata gak berani komentar, Hanabi kegirangan. Pasti ini yang diinginkan Hanabi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Tidak! Putriku lebih berharga dari apapun!" Hiashi menjawab dengan tegas.

.

.

.

Hinata gak percaya ini. Padahal dia begitu mempercayai ayahnya. Padahal dulu Hiashi bilang, kalau Hinata dan Hanabi adalah segalanya, dunianya, hidupnya. Ternyata semua cuma gombalan belaka. Kalo harta gak mempan terhadap Hiashi, ternyata simpel aja buat goyahin prinsipnya. Fugaku udah ngorek identitas dan riwayat keluarga Hyuuga sampe sedetil-detilnya. Dia tahu kalo Hiashi fans berat Kumi Koda. Dan _Photobook_ Kumi Koda _limited edition_ sukar ditolak Hiashi.

Jadi, Hinata yang kalah dengan _photobook_ setebal limabelas halaman itu sekarang harus tinggal satu atap dengan para Uchiha. Kata Fugaku sih buat pendekatan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Kamar mereka pun bersebelahan.

Di malam yang merupakan malam kedua-nya di rumah Uchiha itu Hinata gak bisa tidur. Udah se-jam dia berbaring tapi gak kunjung lelap. Pikirannya melayang ke apartemen sempit tempatnya tinggal. Biasanya Hinata tidur satu _futon_ bersama Hanabi. Sekarang, _futon_ besar untuknya seorang terasa kosong. Hinata kesepian, merasa dingin tinggal di tempat asing, _homesick_. Hujan lebat yang turun sejak sore bikin suasana hati Hinata makin membiru.

Baru sehari aja, Hinata udah gak betah.

_Srak! _

Pintu _shoji_ sekonyong-konyong terbuka, hawa dingin dari luar mengalir masuk dan membelai tubuh Hinata, membuatnya menggigil. Gadis itu terperangah kaget saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, gulungan_ futon_ terapit di lengannya.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata bertanya heran, dia takut, apa... apa jangan-jangan _pernikahan_ yang dimaksud keluarga Uchiha itu diadain malem ini? Hinata belom siap!

Tanpa menggubris Hinata, pemuda itu berjalan ke pojok kamar, mengambil jarak jauh dari Hinata, lalu menggelar _futon_nya.

"Jangan mikir macem-macem. Aku dipaksa Tou-san buat tidur sekamar denganmu!" Sasuke menarik selimut, berbaring memunggungi Hinata.

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke, lalu beralih ke _tatami_. Ini yang paling bikin Hinata gak betah, sikap keluarga Uchiha yang dingin bikin dia makin kesepian. Mereka semua irit ngomong, gak pedulian. Hinata jadi merasa keberadaannya kayak angin.

Kalo gak ada Sasuke di kamar, mungkin Hinata udah nangis sesenggukan. Tapi dia takut bakal diomelin sama cowok serem itu.

"Udah kubilang, aku gak bakal ngapa-ngapain. Cepet tidur. Aku gak mau telat ke sekolah besok." Sasuke bilang. Hinata kira dia udah tidur. Otak cewek Hyuuga yang telmi itu kemudian mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san, apa kita b-besok p-pergi b-b-bareng?" cicit Hinata.

"Iya." Sasuke menjawab dingin.

Hening.

"Oi, Jangan panggil aku Uchiha-san. Kesannya kayak bapak-bapak. Panggil Sasuke aja." pesan Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

Ketika satu pagi lain tiba, dimana hari itu hujan mengguyur bumi pada dini hari. Hinata yang sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah terperangah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebuah kereta kuda terparkir di halaman keluarga Uchiha. Biarpun bentuknya persis sama punyanya Cinderella, yang bikin beda adalah kemudinya. Di belakangnya ada sepeda kayak yang biasa ada di becak-becak gitu.

"T-Tou-san..." Mata Sasuke membelalak seolah bakal keluar dari ceruknya pas liat kereta becak itu. Fugaku menatapnya dingin.

"Kenapa? Mesra kan? Kalian ke sekolah naik itu. Inget ya, Sas, kamu anterin Hinata dulu, baru ke sekolah." Lagi-lagi Fugaku bersikap seakan keanehan adalah biasa.

"Nggak! Itu malu-maluin! Mana ada orang naik kereta becak begitu ke sekolah!" tolak Sasuke. Hinata menatap kereta becak, terkesan, karena dari kecil dia memang pingin nyoba keretanya Cinderella, biarpun yang ini agak aneh.

"Kamu jelek ya, Sas?" tanya Fugaku nyebelin. Uchiha yang lebih muda di depannya mengernyit sebal.

"Ya, nggaklah!"

"Kalo gak jelek kenapa gengsi segala?"

Sasuke gedek. Tapi karena males ribut, akhirnya Sasuke mendekati kereta becak, Hinata yang ragu-ragu, mengikuti.

"Siapa bilang kamu boleh duduk di dalem?" tanya Fugaku waktu Sasuke membuka pintu kereta. Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan.

"Kalo kamu duduk di dalem, Sas, siapa yang ngayuh? Masa aku?_ Never!_ Gak elit!" ujar Fugaku nyeleneh.

"Tapi—"

Sasuke ngelirik Hinata sekilas, minta bantuan yang ternyata gak dia dapetin.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Kamu emang gak _gentleman!_" Fugaku menuding wajah Sasuke. Sekarang dia ngatain Sasuke gak _gentleman_, tadi siapa yang bilang ngayuh kereta becak gak elit?

Raut wajah Sasuke gak bisa lagi nyembunyiin amarah yang tersirat di sana. Pasti rasanya geregetan banget...

Jelas selain gengsi, dia gak mau ngayuh becak itu karena kasian sama betisnya. Lagian masih jaman ya becak kayuh beginian? Di kampung aja becak-becak udah pake motor.

Biarpun gondok, Sasuke males ribut sama Fugaku, toh gak bakal menang, yang ada ntar dia kehilangan kendali, jotos bokapnya dan akhirnya mati sebagai durhaka karena kena azab, lalu masuk buku Hidayah.

Menyeret langkah, Sasuke akhirnya duduk di tempat kemudi di belakang kereta yang mewah itu. Hinata malu-malu kucing masuk ke kereta yang bentuknya kayak labu itu.

Fugaku menyeringai bangga, kagum akan idenya sendiri.

Begitulah, kita lihat apa yang terjadi di _chapter_ selanjutnya...

.

.

.

**つづく**

Tsuzuku

* * *

><p><strong>Joker's Corner:<strong>

**Hiashi-san, Saya juga fans Kumi-neesan! **

**Kayaknya aktivitas saya di FFN bakal terhambat sama_ progress_ komik saya, jadi maaf ya kalo abis ini bakal lelet _update_. **

**_Review_ selalu membuat saya senang. Saya selalu baca baik-baik. Kalo ada kesempatan, saya janji bakal bales. **

**Jokerly Sign,**

**Jen. **


	4. Randomness

**.  
><strong>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**A Bride for Sasuke by jen dai © 2012**

**An Au Fanfiction**

**no bashing, this all _just for fun_.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Card 004: Randomness.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Itachi memandang keluar jendela karena di dalam kamarnya nggak ada lagi objek menarik buat dilihat, dia mengamati dua bocah cowok gendut dan kurus, yang gampang kepengaruh anime. Itachi sih nggak ngerti, dia nggak pernah tuh nonton anime.

"Sialan, aku akan membalasmu Sasuke!" seru bocah yang kurus.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Naruto!" balas yang gendut.

"Hiyaaat!"

"Cyaaat!"

Dua bocah di luar sana mulai saling menyerang bohongan. Itachi menyeringai geli mendengar nama adiknya disebut. Merasa agak beruntung juga namanya nggak sepasaran Sasuke.

"Hai, Itachi!" sapa Fugaku semangat waktu masuk ke kamar Itachi, bapak tua itu menjinjing keranjang buah dengan sikap keibuan.

"Hai, Tou-san." jawab Itachi datar. Fugaku menatap Itachi dengan sinar mata gelap, nampaknya bapak ini sedikit kecewa melihat respon Itachi biasa aja, tapi kemudian dia mendekati kasur Itachi.

"Nih." Fugaku menyodorkan keranjangnya yang berisi sebiji buah _cherry_. Itachi menatap isi keranjang menyedihkan itu.

"Tou-san, ini—"

"Aku tahu, tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku ngasal kok mungut buah ini di jalanan." Jawab Fugaku pede, padahal Itachi mau protes, bukan berterima kasih.

Menatap Itachi yang berkeringat jatuh atau yang biasa disebut _sweatdrop_, Fugaku memasang wajah dingin, dia melangkah menuju jendela dan menatap keluar dengan sikap ala tokoh-tokoh bijaksana. Dia juga melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan penuh wibawa, Itachi memperhatikan punggung tua Fugaku, menanti kata-kata yang akan beliau lontarkan. Cahaya lembut matahari senja menyirami wajah tenang Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu mulai membuka mulutnya,

Tapi tiba-tiba hujan deras turun, petir menyambar-nyambar, angin meniup butiran-butiran hujan ke muka Fugaku, kayaknya alam nggak mendukung adegan _"pria bijaksana di tengah senja"_ yang mau Fugaku praktekin.

Fugaku buru-buru menutup jendela dengan kasar, "sialan! Kenapa nggak ditutup sih jendelanya!"

Ketika menengok ke belakang, Fugaku mendapati Itachi yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, kayaknya dia nahan ketawa. Ingat, tidak ada yang boleh menertawai Fugaku Uchiha meskipun dia tertangkap basah tengah memakai bra, yang boleh jadi bahan tertawaan cuma Sasuke.

"Itachi, apa kau tahu Sasuke sudah punya tunangan sekarang?" Fugaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baguslah." jawab Itachi sekedarnya.

Dahi Fugaku mengernyit, "Kau _cemburu_?"

"Hah?"

"Biasa kalau di komik-komik, jawaban _baguslah_ itu artinya cemburu!"

"Kenal aja nggak, gimana bisa cemburu? Tou-san terlalu banyak baca _shoujo manga_! Lagipula kenapa Tou-san baca _shoujo manga_?" Itachi naik pitam, dia merasa sakit di kepalanya semakin parah. Kunjungan Fugaku malah membuat keadaannya bertambah buruk.

"Bisa saja kan aura Hinata tertiup sampai ke hatimu, dan aku baca _shoujo manga_ karena suka sama gadis-gadis _moe_." jelas Fugaku.

Itachi gemas tapi berusaha menahan diri. Namun dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejak kapan ayahnya jadi _otaku _yang suka cewek-cewek _moe_?

"Jadi aku harus bilang apa?" tanya Itachi putus asa.

Fugaku menggigit _cherry_–nya dengan anggun, "Kenapa kau tidak mengajukan pertanyaan agar bisa mengenal calon iparmu? Itu yang normal."

Itachi mengeluh, "baiklah, sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal?"

"Tuh kan, kau itu cemburu!"

.

.

.

Bukan hanya Itachi, salah satu korban lain dari kenistaan Fugaku Uchiha Widodo dalam fanfiksi ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seperti yang sudah diceritakan pada _chapter_ sebelumnya, pemuda belia itu harus mengayuh kencana becak ke sekolah. Jarak sekolah yang lumayan jauh bikin kaki Sasuke pegal, belum lagi jalanan berkelok-kelok, berbatu-batu dan tanjakan nan curam. Waktu lagi ngelewatin rintangan itu, Sasuke nggak peduli lagi mau dikata durhaka atau apa, dia menyumpahi Fugaku macam-macam. Dia nyumpahin supaya Fugaku nggak berhasil dapetin _figurine_ Chibiusa, karakter favoritnya di Sailor Moon. Kalau Sasuke sih lebih suka Sailor Venus.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Hinata pelan, kepalanya menjulur keluar dari jendela kencana.

"Apa?" Sasuke masih mengayuh kencana becak dengan tampang masam. Sembari memainkan jari, Hinata mulai bicara,

"Bagaimana kalau kita g-gantian?"

"Nggak usah."

"T-tapi..."

Sebenernya Sasuke sama sekali bukan cowok _gentle_ yang rela berkorban demi cewek, apalagi kalo cewek itu baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Masalahnya ada pada harga dirinya yang udah jatuh, kalo sekarang dia setuju buat gantian sama Hinata, harga dirinya pasti bakal lebih jatuh lagi.

"Nggak usah!"

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku nggak cemburu!" Itachi meremas selimutnya dengan geregetan. Fugaku itu ngeyel banget sih, dibilangin kayak apa juga tetep aja keukeh sama tuduhan ngasalnya.

"Cemburu!"

"Nggak!" Itachi yang lama-lama nggak bisa menahan amarah lagi lantaran udah dua jam ngeributin hal yang sama sekali gak penting ngelempar bantal ke muka tua Fugaku.

"AKU BILANG CEMBURU YA CEMBURU!" Tidak terima, Fugaku membanting meja, tapi nggak ke muka Itachi.

"AKU BILANG NGGAK YA NGGAK!"

"IYA, KAU CEMBURU!"

"Tou-san nggak usah jayus deh!"

"Kau yang jayus, dasar durhaka!"

Itachi menghela napas, mulai kembali memasang wajah tenang. "sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong hari ini cuaca cerah ya." Itachi membelokkan pembicaraan dengan topik basi, lagian tadi kan ada hujan lebat, cerah gimana?

"_Yes_! Pokoknya aku menang! Kau cemburu!" kata Fugaku kekanakkan. Demi menjaga imej-nya, Itachi menghitung dalam hati, berusaha menurunkan tensinya yang hampir naik lagi.

"Jadi, kapan Sasuke bakal menikah?" Uchiha sulung bertanya ngasal, bersikap seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Fugaku barusan.

"Besok."

"HAH?"

.

.

**つづく**

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek, iya saya tahu. Masalahnya saya sudah kehilangan sense humor dan ketertarikkan sama Naruto（ﾉ´д｀"）<br>**

**Oh iya, di sini ada yang suka main tumblr? Main ke tumbleblog saya yuk...  
><strong>

**Seperti biasa, Joker butuh review minna-san!  
><strong>


	5. Do You Believe in Destiny?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto

A Bride for Sasuke!

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Card 05: Do you believe in destiny?<span>  
><strong>

.

.

Malam itu jutaan bintang mendominasi langit kelam. Sebuah pemandangan yang jarang ditemui di era modern seperti sekarang. Udaranya juga terasa segar dan dingin, sungguh surga dunia.**  
><strong>

Sasuke berbaring di atas rerumputan, memperhatikan rasi bintang yang tertata sedemikian rupa. Pria berkulit bak porselen yang sok menyukai ilmu astronomi itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi lewat mulut. _Inhale_... _Exhale_... _Inhale_... _Exhale_... _Inhale_.

"Hmph. Rasi Virgo." gumam Sasuke ketika melihat rasi Orion. Dia tersenyum bangga mendapati kecerdasannya, tidak rugi dia membayar Mr Iruka Middleton menjadi guru les privatnya, padahal awalnya dia ragu akan kemampuan mengajar bujang lapuk itu. Di sini, kita dapat menduga kalau Mr Iruka itu pakai susuk.

Ketika malam menjadi semakin dingin, Sasuke bergerak bangun dan melakukan peregangan tubuh. Mungkin karena padang rumput itu begitu luas, dia jadi merasa kerdil, langit tampak jauh lebih tinggi dari biasanya dan suasana sendu juga membuat penglihatannya buram seperti penderita miopi. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menatap jari-jarinya yang bantet dan merah, matanya membelalak.

Sasuke memperhatikan baik-baik jari-jarinya, bentuknya beneran bantet seperti pempek lenjer, nggak lentik kayak biasanya. Curiga, kemudian Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa lebih bulat dan lebar dari biasanya, ditambah lagi minyak yang berlebih dan jerawat , dia juga tidak bisa menemukan hidungnya yang mancung. Pemuda Uchiha itu menjadi panik, dia berlari kecil menyusuri padang rumput nan luas, tubuhnya yang tambun menyulitkannya berlari cepat.

Telaga biru kelam terlihat jelas ketika Sasuke Bantet sampai di dekat semak-semak, buru-buru pemuda itu berkaca. Dan... Astajim!

Sasuke mendapati mahluk mirip Baka Ouji dari anime Gintaman atau Majin Buu dari anime Bola Naga tercermin di air. Sipit, tembem, bantet, bibirnya tebel, idungnya pesek, mana warnanya _pink_ lagi. Seandainya Sasuke itu bego, dia pasti mikir lama dulu buat menganalisis keadaan. Yah, karena dia termasuk jenius, dia langsung mengerti kalau sosoknya yang tampan kini berubah menjadi mahluk yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut manusia. Mendapati perubahan dirinya, Sasuke pun mulai meneteskan air mata. Nangis. Biasanya Sasuke emang gengsi kalo nangis karena itu ngerusak imej, tapi kan sekarang imejnya secara visual aja udah jauh dari kata bagus, makanya dia berani nangis ampe meler-meler menatapi keburukkan wajahnya. Makanya ada pepatah kan yang menyebutkan _"Yang ganteng makin ganteng yang jelek makin jelek"_. Entah siapa yang buat pepatah seperti itu. Mungkin Squidward.

Sasuke menangis di atas batu seperti Cinderella yang habis disiksa Ibu Tiri, sedu sedan terdengar di malam yang sunyi, biar lebih dramatis, kita tambahin bulir-bulir hujan menetes dari langit.

Sasuke menangis cukup lama, namun biar ceritanya nggak muter-muter kelamaan di adegan Sasuke nangis doang, kita maju ke adegan berikutnya.

Kesunyian malam yang tadinya cuma diselingi isakan sesekali Sasuke Bantet kini tercemari suara ringkikkan kuda beserta suara tapalnya. Dalam sekejap, sebuah kereta kuda terparkir di belakang si Uchiha muda.

Sasuke Bantet nengok dan mendapati sesosok wanita di tengah yang berpakaian sutra merah jambu kewer-kewer layaknya dewi kahyangan, rambut bertata yang dihiasi bunga-bungaan dan memegang sebuah guci kecil bermotif macan tutul. Dewi itu melompat turun dari kereta kudanya dengan anggun, dengan wajah sok cantik; dia mendarat dengan pose jongkok mengangkang. Di mata Sasuke Bantet, _background-_nya si Dewi begitu _pink_, ada efek cring-cring dan berbunga-bunga. Nampaknya si Bontet jatuh cinta.

"Oh, Cintaku..." seru si Dewi Jejadian dramatis. Sasuke Bantet terpukau akan suara merdu si Dewi, kemudian dia pun membalas dengan tak kalah dramatisnya, "Apa... Apa... Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Manggil doang..." balas Dewi dengan nada ala pentas teater Romeo and juliet yang membuat Sasuke Bantet semakin terpesona. Dia pun menghampiri bunga liar di belakangnya, mencabutnya, kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah si Dewi.

"Siapakah namamu, wahai wanita jelita?" Sasuke mulai ngegombal sambil nyodorin bunga buluk, si Dewi tersipu dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata genit ala putri-putri Cina jadul, gadis itu pun terkikik, mendorong pelan Sasuke dengan gaya centil kemudian berlari. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengejar wanita pujaannya. Jangan lupakan efek _slow-motion, _suara cekikikan jatuh cinta dan lagu romantis untuk adegan ini. Padang bunga yang indah menjadi saksi aksi kejar-kejaran romantis pasangan tersebut. Langit biru musim semi dan cahaya matahari lembut menaungi bumi. Eh, ilang kemana _setting_ malam hari waktu Sasuke nangis barusan?

"Dewiku..." panggil si Bantet.

"Kanda, _catch me_..." si Dewi mulai sok barat.

"Oke, Darl..."

"Kanda!"

"Dewi!"

"Kanda!"

"Dewi!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"**  
><strong>

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"SASUKEEE UCHIHAH!"

Sasuke Uchiha tersentak mendengar namanya disebut tiga kali dan mendapati wajah Mrs Kurenai di hadapannya, muka guru wanita itu nggak bisa dibilang santai. Matanya melotot lebar, bibirnya manyun dan dahinya berkerut. Uchiha bungsu yang masih bingung antara yang mana kenyataan dan yang mana mimpi pun menoleh kanan-kiri, menyerap keadaan secepatnya.

Dia di kelas, berarti yang barusan itu cuma mimpi.

"Sasuke Uchiha, beraninya kau tidur di kelasku!" omel Mrs Kurenai nggak sabaran nungguin Sasuke yang lagi planga-plongo. Biar tetep _cool,_ Sasuke diem aja diomelin, lagian dia lebih tertarik buat mentafsir arti mimpi buruk beberapa menit lalu. Pasti karena film India yang ditonton Mikoto semalem nih makanya mimpinya jadi begitu. Biarpun pemikiran simpel semacem itu udah melintas di otak Sasuke, tetep aja _feeling-_nya nggak enak. Kalo menurut kata Mbah Oro-chan, ahli filsafat langganannya: _"Mimpi merupakan petunjuk dari Tuhan."_

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sas, kalo lo udah serius sama Hinata, lo bisa langsung grepe dia!" kata Kiba ngasal, sementara Sasuke masang tampang datar dan bertopang dagu ngedengerin usul cabul satu demi satu dari mulut si Penyuka Anjing. Bukannya Sasuke nggak minat ya sama urusan beginian, soal yang mesum-mesum Sasuke cukup lihai, tapi biasalah, jaga imej.

Emang sih Kiba tuh norak, udah SMA baru ngomongin ginian, padahal waktu SMP pas temen-temennya lagi bersemangat ngomongin bokep, dia masih sok alim pura-pura nggak mau denger dan lebih memilih untuk membicarakan Panji si Manusia Millenium.

"Bener, Hinata kan kalo diliat-liat seksi juga, Sas." tambah Shikamaru sambil tiduran di lantai kelas. Sasuke cuma ngelirik Shikamaru dengan mata dinginnya. Rasanya ganjil memang kalo ada yang tiduran di lantai kelas sementara yang lain duduk di bangku.

"Katanya Hinata itu _cup _B. Lumayan kan?" Naruto angkat suara.

"Katanya sih, Hinata itu anaknya Hiashi Hyuuga. Pak Guru BK kolot yang ngajar gue pas SD." sambung Chouji.

"Katanya juga ya, Hinata itu pernah ambil peran jadi pohon di pentas drama festival sekolah waktu SMP." Sakura nggak tinggal diem.

"Denger-denger dari kabar burung yang beredar, Hinata itu nggak punya _Twitter_." Semakin lama omongan pun makin nggak penting. _For Your Information_, yang ngomong barusan itu Shino yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke. Ketahuan banget Shino hobinya nge-_stalk_ _Twitter_ orang.

"Eh, eh, kabarnya, Gaara jadi figuran di sinetron unggulan: _Derita Kakek Tiri_."

Dahi mulai Sasuke berkerut. Siapa tuh yang ngomong terakhir?

.

.

.

.

Oke, sesuai perintah Fugaku, Sasuke harus ngejemput Hinata di sekolahnya. Jadi, pulang sekolah dia langsung pulang, nggak ke warnet dulu bareng Naruto kayak biasanya.

"Pasti dia mau cepet-cepet grepe Hinata." Kiba bergumam sotoy sambil tersenyum licik waktu ngeliat Sasuke buru-buru kabur se-jam sebelum bel pulang.

Padahal kagak. Bocah Uchiha itu nggak mau sampe Kencana Becak-nya kelihatan orang, makanya waktu masih sepi-sepinya sebelum bubaran kelas, dia buru-buru ngambil kendaraan unik yang dia titipin di halaman rumah Pak Haji Mamat. Belum jelas bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Pak Haji Mamat ini, tapi yang jelas dia merupakan orang yang berjasa bagi Sasuke hari ini.

.

.

.

Selang waktu duapuluh menit, Sasuke sampai di sekolah Hinata. Kalo udah di sekolah Hinata, dia lega deh karena nggak punya kenalan. Dengan vulgar kencana Sasuke nangkring pas depan gerbang sekolah. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap plang neon raksasa kuning berbentuk kembang _hibiscus_, pinggirannya dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip, dan ada foto besar Kate Moss berpelukan dengan kakek tua muka cabul bertubuh kekar. Pasti tuh foto hasil editan amatir.

Tadi pagi waktu nganterin Hinata sih, Sasuke nggak percaya kalo ini sekolahan kalo nggak ngebaca tulisan "**SMU Daun Muda Jiraiya Cerdas 69 Midnight Terakreditasi M.**" Apalagi kalo ngeliat keadaan sekolahannya yang lebih mirip sama _club_ malem. Remang-remang gitu. Beuh, jadi penasaran si Sasuke. Apa aja sih yang dikerjain mentri-mentri pendidikan negeri Konoha? Kalo nggak jalan-jalan di mall, ngopi di kafe-kafe mahal sambil numpang wifi-an pasti liburan ke luar kota dengan alesan_ meeting_.

Uchiha Sasuke terlalu serius mikirin kesejahteraan negaranya sampe baru sadar kalo banyak cewek-cewek lalu lalang yang ngeliatin dia. Pandangan mereka mencurigakan juga sih, antara nganggep dia ganteng dan geli sama Kencana Ajaib-nya. Sial, di saat kayak gini rasanya pengen Sasuke goreng diri. Apalagi ada beberapa cewek cakep juga yang ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan ngeledek.

"U... Sa-Sasuke-kun?" panggil suara familiar yang saat itu bikin rada bikin hati Sasuke tentram.

"Ayo naik." kata Sasuke sok keren. Hinata menggangguk sebelum naik ke kencana. Kayaknya ntu cewek udah mulai bodo amat sama penderitaan tunangannya. Tapi nggak mungkin Hinata kayak gitu. Mungkin dia nggak berani ngebantah Sasuke.

_"Sik asik sik asik kenal dirimu. Sik asik sik asik dekat denganmu..."_

Hampir aja Sasuke men-_starter_ kencana ketika ponsel Sasuke berdering. Pemuda Uchiha itu buru-buru ngejawab telepon sebelum lebih banyak lagi yang denger _ringtone_-nya.

_"Siapa yang gonta-ganti ringtone gue sih?" _geram Sasuke dalam hati, padahal dia udah tau siapa pelakunya. Kalo nggak yang berkeriput di dagu (Fugaku) pasti yang keriputnya di pipi (Itachi). Nggak jelas banget tuh dua. _  
><em>

"Halo?" jawab mulai bete dinistain melulu.

"_Moshi-moshi_." balas suara fals bapak-bapak, suara Fugaku. Belakangan karena lagi _addicted_ sama anime, dia jadi sok Jepang. Menurut Mikoto, Fugaku malah pingin ikutan _cosplay_.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata yang berada di dalam kencana memperhatikan Sasuke lewat cermin, penasaran.

"_Por que você está com raiva_?" Sekarang Fugaku berbahasa Portugis untuk menunjukkan hasil kursusnya.

Kalau gini terus, Sasuke bakalan darah tinggi. Menghadapi Fugaku itu memang sulit.

"Jangan basa-basi, buruan ngomong ada apa!"

"_आप धर्मभ्रष्ट बुनियादी बाद में आने के लिए नहीं वापस_!"

"Kumatiin ya?"

"Iya iya, jangan marah gitu dong. Anak-anakku durhaka semua! Aku kan cuma mau bilang sesuatu."

Nah, daritadi kek.

"Nanti kamu ikut kampanye calon gubernur bareng Hinata, ya?"

Hening.

"Ogah. Males. Banget." Sasuke menjawab dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hih! Kamu ya Sas, jadi anak males banget! Kasih teleponnya ke calon menantu_ku_, biar aku bicara sama dia aja!"

Sasuke narik napas, nahan emosi.

"Buat apa?"

"Kasih nggak?! Kalo nggak, Papa betet kamu!"

_Fix_, Fugaku udah sarap.

"Cepet kasih!"

Sasuke udah terlalu males ngadepin Fugaku, jadi dia ngampirin Hinata, ngasih ponselnya. Bukannya Sasuke percaya Hinata bakal menang debat sama Fugaku, dia tahu ntu cewek bakal nurut. Tapi, mau siapa pun yang maju hasilnya bakal tetep sama, Fugaku yang menang.

"Y-y-ya?" Hinata gelagapan waktu Sasuke nyodorin ponsel hitamnya lewat jendela kencana tanpa peringatan, setelah agak tenang Hinata meraih ponsel itu dan menjawabnya.

Sekarang Sasuke yang memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu telponan sama Fugaku. Tampaknya, Fugaku mulai mencuci otak Hinata, dan karena memang sudah sifatnya, Hinata menurut. Tuh kan bener.

Rasanya pingin Sasuke kabur dari dunia sinting yang diciptain Fugaku.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di RS tempat Itachi dirawat. Fugaku yang merasa rencananya berhasil, tersenyum licik ketika menekan tombol merah di ponselnya. Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perilaku konyol ayahnya merasa prihatin sama Sasuke dan Hinata, namun pemuda tampan itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia tidak ingin dituduh cemburu lagi.

"Dengan begini, semua rencanaku akan berjalan dengan mulus..." gumam Fugaku ala karakter jahat di sinetron-sinetron unggulan yang episode-nya ratusan. Buru-buru Itachi pura-pura tidur menghindari imbas kegilaan Fugaku, kalo bisa malah Itachi pingin pura-pura mati sekalian. Sayangnya nggak mungkin.

"... Dan besok pernikahan mereka akan segera dilangsungkan, Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Pria paruh baya itu kali ini tertawa antagonis sebelum membalikkan badan ke arah putra sulungnya yang pura-pura tidur, kemudian menendang kasur Itachi.

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur! Bangun dan ayo tertawa jahat sama-sama!"

Itachi pun gondok, dengan terpaksa dia membuka mata.

"Ayo, Chi. Satu, dua, tiga! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**つづく**

* * *

><p><strong>Joker's corner:<strong>

Saya lagi suka lagu-lagunya _Does_. Terutama yang judulnya _Shura_. Mau coba denger?

**Special Thanks To:**

Shena BlitzRyuseiran


	6. SPLASH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**:::::Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto:::::**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**A Bride for Sasuke!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Like I care.

.

.

.

.

.

j. u. s. t .e. n. j. o. y

* * *

><p><strong><span>Card 06: SPLASH!<span>**

.

.

.

.

Kalau di _chapter_ sebelumnya disebutkan Hidan bekerja sebagai dokter, Kakuzu sebagai teman seperjuangan pun tidak mau kalah. Karena Kakuzu tidak seberuntung Hidan yang bisa kuliah dan dapet kerjaan bergengsi, mau nggak mau dia ngambil kerjaan dimana ijazah sarjana tidak diutamakan.

Merasa dirinya berbakat di bidang keuangan, Kakuzu pun menjadi fotografer. Tidak nyambung memang, tapi menurut Kakuzu dalam segala pekerjaan perhitungan keuangan itu sangat penting.

Hari ini jasa fotografi Kakuzu sedang sepi orderan. Terkadang pemuda berwajah kurang tampan itu merasa rugi telah membeli alat fotografi baru. Kakuzu memang tidak pernah tertarik untuk membeli DSLR, karena selain mahal, benda itu juga tidak efisien menurutnya. Cuma bisa jeprat-jepret doang harganya jutaan. Sebab itu, pilihan si Maniak Duit itu jatuh pada _handphone_ es*a terbaru. Selain murah, produk yang diluncurkan perusahaan milik Akaboshi Bakry tersebut dilengkapi dengan tombol QWERTY, kamera 2 megapixel dan sudah dilengkapi Opera M*ni. Lumayan internetnya bisa dipakai buat bisnis _online_. Ini baru namanya multifungsi. Kakuzu memang tidak pernah salah dalam menggunakan uangnya, tapi jangan salahkan siapa-siapa kalau studio fotonya sepi.

Tepat di saat Kakuzu akan keluar meninggalkan studio fotonya yang mungil untuk bekerja sambilan, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Hei, Kakuzu. Ini aku, Fugaku!" Oh, ternyata Fugaku yang dateng bareng Itachi yang dipaksa ikut. Padahal kata Hidan Itachi belum boleh keluar RS, tapi berhubung Fugaku sudah memutuskan, apa boleh buat. Sekarang semua karakter di fan fiksi ini sudah malas berdebat sama si Tua Uchiha itu.

"Ya, ya." suara Kakuzu terdengar santai kayak bini pejabat tajir yang lagi sendirian di rumah.

Duo Uchiha menunggu pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka.

"Silakan ambil tiket masuk." kata Kakuzu sambil nyelipin kertas kecil di celah bawah pintu. Fugaku berjongkok untuk ngambil kertas itu, dia mengeluh ketika pinggangnya sedikit sakit karena salah urat. Itachi nahan ketawa.

Mata tua Fugaku melotot pas ngeliat tulisan cakar ayam di kertas bekas brosur minimarket itu.

**_'Tiket masuk Dunia Fotografi Asyik Kakuzu per-orang: 250.000'_**

"Sialan! Kau mau memeras kami, ya?!" Fugaku menggeram, hendak menendang pintu bobrok Dunia Fotografi Asyik, tapi nggak jadi karena mengingat sikap mata duitan Kakuzu, bisa diperas habis-habisan keluarga Uchiha kalo sampe pintunya rusak. Setelah dengan berat hati Fugaku membayar ongkos masuk, baru Kakuzu memperbolehkan dua Uchiha itu masuk.

"Nah. Silakan duduk di sofa, jangan harap kusuguhi minuman. Aku lagi kere."

Bukan kere itu mah tapi medit. Kakuzu kebanyakan belajar dari kepiting uzur warna merah yang ada di Bikini Bottom kayaknya.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk bertamu." ujar Fugaku berwibawa saat duduk di tumpukan jerami yang disebut sebagai sofa oleh Kakuzu, sementara Itachi memilih untuk berdiri, bersandar ke tembok dengan gaya khas karakter dingin supaya nggak OOC.

"Jadi apa? Kalo mau minjem duit nggak boleh! Lagian kemarin Pak Haji Mamat udah minjem dua ratus perak dan belum dibalikkin sampai sekarang! Bisa bangkrut aku!"

Fugaku menghela napas berat, seberat yang dia bisa. Seandainya Fugaku emang lagi kepepet nggak punya duit, nggak mungkin juga dia berinisiatif minjem sama Kakuzu yang hasilnya pasti nihil. Lagian siapa itu Pak Haji Mamat? Ngapain banget minjem duit cuma dua ratus perak? Semiskin apa dia? Entah siapa yang sebenernya bego di sini, yang penting bukan Itachi. Begitu pikir Itachi.

Sebelum membuka mulut, Fugaku mengusap-usap dagu seolah dia punya janggut, "aku mau minta kamu motret foto _pre-wedding_ Sasuke dan Hinata."

Mata Kakuzu berubah hijau, mulut Itachi terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang namanya Konoha City itu padat. Namanya juga ibukota, tempat perantauan bagi para Pencari Duit dari seluruh pelosok negeri. Lihat aja grafik pertumbuhan penduduk kota ini, terus menanjak tiap tahunnya. Sementara tingkat perekonomian dan kesejahteraan penduduknya nggak naik-naik. Peledakkan jumlah penduduk memang menciptakan dampak buruk bagi kota itu, salah satunya kemacetan.

Macet di Konoha City beberapa hari ini makin parah karena kampanye calon gubernur. Kali ini kampanye besar-besaran diadakan di Bundaran HI. Tunggu, sedikit penjelasan, HI di sini bukan singkatan dari Hotel Ind*nesia tapi 'Harus Item'.

Konon pada jam satu siang matahari sangatlah terik di sana, mau nggak mau semua orang yang suka ke sana semuanya harus jadi item. Nama Bundaran itu diusulkan oleh Presiden Pertama Konoha; Bung Soeigetsu pada tahun 1947, disetujui oleh istrinya; Nyi Raden Karin pada tahun 1959 dan ditandatangani oleh Pak Haji Mamat pada tahun 1960. Suasana di Bundaran Harus Item memang sedikit mirip dengan Bundaran Hotel Ind*nesia yang legendaris itu. Bundaran itu terdapat air mancur yang mengelilingi pilar yang di atasnya terdapat patung sepasang suami istri bergandengan tangan.

Baru-baru ini, air mancur itu direnovasi dan memakan biaya puluhan miliyar. Perubahannya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ditambahkan satu patung pria lagi di sana. Menurut Mentri Perhubungan, Presiden ke-lima Konoha baru-baru ini diselingkuhi istrinya, dia merasa iri dan minder setiap kali melihat kemesraan patung di HI. Maka, dia menambahkan pihak ketiga di antara mereka.

Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa diketahui publik sih?

Waktu Sasuke hampir sampai di HI, dari kejauhan aja sudah kelihatan manusia-manusia yang nggak keitung jumlahnya. Dan bener kata orang kalau di sana itu mataharinya terik. Beruntung Sasuke membawa _sunblock_ pemberian Pak Haji Mamat.

"Sasuke, matahari di Konoha City amat menyengat di siang hari, jadi bawalah _sunblock_ warisan mendiang nenekku ini." Begitu kata Pak Haji Mamat tadi siang waktu Sasuke ngambil kencana ajaib. Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Pak Haji Mamat kembali melintas dalam ingatan Sasuke, namun mukanya disensor mozaik supaya misterius dan suaranya disamarkan.

"Tapi... ini kan warisan nenek Anda..." jawab Sasuke sungkan, dia yang memunggungi Pak Haji Mamat pun menoleh untuk menatap wajah buram pria paruh baya berpeci itu.

"Sudahlah... Ambil saja nak, sebagai bekalmu di masa depan. Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi." Pak Haji Mamat memaksa, menaruh _sunblock_ pusakanya di tangan putih Sasuke, wajahnya mengeras dan tampak penuh keyakinan, Sasuke pun tak mau kalah, dia juga memasang wajah penuh pertahanan.

"Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Percayalah kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini, Sas! _Sunblock_ itu akan lebih berguna jika digunakan oleh Ksatria Pemberani sepertimu!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus menyelamatkan dunia ini dan membalaskan dendam teman-temanmu yang sekarang masih sehat dan hidup makmur! Ingat bagaimana para Penjahat itu sudah membuatmu menderita!" raung Pak Haji Mamat penuh semangat perjuangan, air matanya mulai meleleh.

Sasuke melirik _sunblock_ di genggamannya sebelum kembali menatap Jendral Haji Mamat "Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Guru."

Pak Haji Mamat pun mengangguk lalu tersenyum bangga, "Ya. Pergilah, wahai muridku."

Oke, seandainya ada pembaca yang langsung baca dari _chapter_ ini, semuanya pasti bingung. Karena itu, kita sudahi dulu kilas masa lalu antara Sasuke dan Perdana Mentri Haji Mamat.

Sasuke mengayuh kencananya ke pos polisi di sekitar sana, nitipin kendaraan favorit Fugaku itu sama Pak Polisi bernama Steven Carlos Stuart Schwarzenegger VII yang punya dua istri, lima anak laki-laki, empat nenek dan nyewa rumah di kontrakan Pak RT Tasim. Hm, Sasuke memang teliti. Dia menanyakan dulu identitas orang yang dititipi barang. Biarpun kadang dia dikatain kepo juga sama pihak-pihak tertentu.

Sesudah nitipin becak, Hinata dan Sasuke pun masuk ke kerumunan. Mereka asal aja sih masuk kerumunan yang mana, toh mereka nggak mihak siapa-siapa.

"Saudara-saudara! Dukung saya di pemilihan Cagub dan Wacagub Konoha City 2012! Konoha tak lagi BerJamBang: berantakan, jam karet, bangkotan!" teriak seorang pria kurus dengan wajah merakyat, Gaikowi. Di sebelah Gaikowi, berdiri cawagub pasangannya, Baki yang lagi senyam-senyum, beliau yang biasanya dipanggil dengan nama Abok adalah mantan gubernur kota Suna yang mencoba mengadu nasib di Konoha. Berdua mereka menjadi saingan pemimpin Konoha sebelumnya, Boke dan Nara. Boke bernama asli Asuma Sarutobi yang konon pas bujangan sering bokek hingga akhirnya dijuluki sebagai 'Boke', sementara Nara memang nama keluarga Shikaku Nara, seorang purnawirawan Jendral yang tahun ini nemenin Boke, kawan lamanya ikut pemilu 2012.

Mendengar seruan nantang dari Gaikowi, Boke pun tidak mau kalah, dia segera ngerebut toa dari salah satu provokator, "Tidak ada salahnya berjambang! Yang penting asyik dan sesuatu banget!" katanya ngasal, pendukungnya yang juga ngasal main tepok tangan aja.

"Ayo, Hin. Kita maju biar orasi-nya kedengaran." Sasuke bilang sembari berusaha menerobos kerumunan, pemuda itu tiba-tiba niat ikutan kampanye Calon Gubernur.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk, dia yang berusaha berjalan ngikutin Sasuke pun kesusahan. Maklumlah, badan cewek Hyuuga itu terbilang mungil, apalagi kalo dibandingin sama emak-emak berbadan subur, mas-mas kekar dan mbak-mbak berotot yang ikutan kampanye di sana.

"Ma-maaf... Per-permisi."

Cicitan Hinata terbenam, nggak kedengaran sama sekali di tengah keributan kayak gini. Dan semakin jauh juga si Sasuke dari pandangan Hinata, kalo gini ntu cewek bisa ilang.

"Lho? Mana Hinata?" Pas di depan Sasuke baru sadar kalo Hinata ilang, salah sendiri napsu banget dengerin orasi. Pemuda yang masih berbaju seragam itu pun balik lagi ke kerumunan buat nyariin Hinata. Untung rambut Hinata warnanya biru, beda sendiri sama para kampanyewan dan kampanyewati yang rambutnya merah gara-gara keseringan kena matahari langsung.

Berjinjit sedikit, Sasuke bisa ngeliat kepala orang-orang yang rata-rata lebih pendek darinya dan pas dia nemuin warna biru di tengah-tengah merah, alangkah yakinnya dia kalau itu kepala Hinata. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke ngehampirin biru-biru itu.

"Permisi..." Hinata masih mencicit, berusaha keluar dari kerumunan yang makin menghimpitnya ketat.

"Woi, Hinata!" seru Sasuke, pemuda itu menyeruak dari barisan manusia yang lagi fokus dengerin orasi, "misi dikit, dong!"

Hinata udah keliatan. Dia lagi berjuang maju.

.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama sebuah mobil doyok kotak tahun 1970an nangkring agak jauh dari kerumunan, di dalamnya ada Fugaku, Itachi dan Kakuzu. Tiga orang itu menggunakan teropong yang masing-masing seharga dua juta. Sebenarnya itu teropong-teropong botol bekas buatan Kakuzu yang nggak laku-laku dijualin ke anak-anak kampung.

Dengan gaya keren macem mata-mata handal, mereka membidik dua mangsa, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Target sudah ditemukan. _Roger_." kata Fugaku dengan _walkie talkie_ dari kotak _pocky_ buatan Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, segera kepung tahanan dan jangan sampai ada yang lolos. _Roger_." balas Kakuzu MKKB, padahal masih satu mobil ngapain banget pake _walkie talkie?_

Itachi belum jalanin mobil, keraguan tergambar di tampangnya,"A-ayah..."_  
><em>

"Siapa yang Ayah-ayah, aku ini Komandan." potong Fugaku.

"K-komandan, jadi tempat pemotretan _pre-wed_nya di sini?"

"Iya dong." jawab Fugaku yakin.

Itachi bengong sebentar, ngerasa Bapaknya sekarang jadi bego. Tapi seperti yang udah ditulis sebelumnya, Itachi nggak mau pusing akan hasil foto _pre-wed_ dan susah-susah mikirin nasib Sasuke, begitu juga dengan saya yang nulis fanfic ini, nggak mau puyeng mikirin alur, jadi, Itachi secepatnya mutusin buat nurutin Fugaku.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan arahkan tank ke arah mereka._ Ro-ro-roger._" bisik Itachi, lalu dia menggerakan mobil mendekat ke kerumunan, nurunin Kakuzu, dadah-dadah sebentar terus kabur.

"Letnan Itachi, apakah Anda yakin dengan kemampuan Brigjen Kakuzu untuk memfoto _pre-wed_ anak saya? Saya punya firasat kalau fotonya bakal jelek. _Roger_." tanya Fugaku masih make _walkie talkie_.

Itachi belagak konsen nyetir, namun sebenernya ketar-ketir, dalem hati dia pingin ngomong 'Lokasi pemotretannya aja nggak meyakinkan!' "y-yakin, _Tou-san,_ eh, Pak Komandan. Kakuzu sudah pernah menyabet banyak penghargaan sebelumnya, _roger_."

Fugaku mengangguk, "sebutkan, apa saja itu. _Roger_."

"Juara ketiga dari tiga peserta lomba balap karung saat 17an, dinobatkan sebagai 'Anak Paling Tidak Berbakat' waktu TK, juara favorit 'Lompat Kurang Indah', _founder_ organisasi OPAP: 'Orang Pelit Anti Pailit', pernah jadi panitia lomba panjat pohon dan pernah foto bareng Nikita Wirry. Lagipula, tadi aku sudah berpesan kepadanya untuk mengabadikan setiap _moment_ penting. _Roger_." jelas Itachi sementara bapaknya ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti.

"Baguslah. Kalau gitu saya tak perlu cemas. _Roger_."

.

.

.

.

Hinata nggak dengerin dan nonton orasi sama sekali. Suara debur jantungnya sendiri udah terlalu keras sampai susah dengerin suara si Cawagub di tengah-tengah situasi riuh yang ada di sekitarnya, cewek itu menunduk dalam sampai dagunya menyentuh dada, aroma tubuh khas cowok Sasuke memenuhi indra penciumannya, tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Alesannya standar, takut cewek itu ilang lagi, tapi Sasuke yang nggak peka nggak tahu kalo acara genggam-genggam ini membuat pikiran gadis itu nggak lagi fokus sama keadaan, dia sibuk menjaga sikap supaya nggak salah tingkah dan berbuat hal bodoh. Ini kali pertama Hinata begini dekat sama seorang cowok selain Hiashi dan Neji, sepupunya.

"Lo kepanasan? Muka lo merah tuh." tanya Sasuke.

"Ng-nggak kok..." Hinata gelagapan kayak biasa. Sampe mati dia gak bakal ngaku kalo mukanya merah karena malu digandeng Sasuke. Malu dong, apalagi Hinata udah tujuhbelas tahun, masa digandeng doang mukanya sampe merah merona gitu? Katro sekali.

"Terus?" Sasuke kelihatan sangsi, lalu tangannya menyentung kening Hinata, "jangan-jangan lo demam..."

Sekarang Hinata mau pingsan karena tindakan Sasuke, dasar emang cewek culun, belum pernah ada yang megang keningnya kecuali dirinya sendiri, Bapaknya dan Neji.

Darah Hinata berdesir, jantungnya berdegub semakin keras, namun bagi Hinata, itu bukan hal buruk, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sasuke memang tampan, jadi wajar kalau gadis itu merasa dirinya beruntung.

Biarpun Hinata baru kenal sama Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, dia nggak ngerasa takut dekat dia, dia nggak khawatir bakal direndahin kayak pas deket sama cowok-cowok lainnya, dia tahu Sasuke terlalu pintar buat ngeledekin dia karena gagap kayak cowok-cowok lain.

Mungkin, bukan sebuah kesalahan kalau Hinata tiba-tiba dijodohkan sama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Kakuzu yang sedang sibuk dengan kameranya menyeringai, "wah, jepretan bagus nih."

.

.

**つづく**

* * *

><p>Joker's corner:<p>

Gak jelas? Ada kesalahan? Plot bolong? Bodo amatlah saya ga mau pusing... Dan maaf ya buat yang nungguin romens, feel romens saya lenyap tiba-tiba...

Oke, review lagi pwease?


	7. Led Zeppelin

.

**:::: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto ::::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A BRIDE FOR SASUKE!**

**enjoy**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:Led Zeppelin<br>**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi..."

Samar-samar suara Fugaku terdengar di antara lagu_ Kashmir_-nya Led Zeppelin yang diputar radio mobil. Pemuda tampan yang tengah berkonsentrasi memarkirkan mobil tua di parkiran kedai _soba_ berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara ayahnya. Selain sedang fokus memposisikan mobilnya dengan baik, dia tahu Fugaku sedang cari masalah lagi.

"ITACHI!"

"Apa sih Ayah? Aku kan lagi parkir." jawab Itachi ketika mobil telah terparkir dengan baik, dia pun melepas _seat belt_-nya sebelum menengok ke Fugaku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau merasa nggak sih kalau fanfiksi ini nggak ada konflik romansanya?" Fugaku melempar pandangan serius pada putranya, sementara Itachi, menghindari pandangan itu.

"Ti-tidak juga... ini sudah mirip _shoujo manga_ kok... " Bola mata Itachi bergulir gelisah.

"Bohong! Aku tahu fanfiksi ini cuma jayus aja dari _chapter_ pertama dan nggak ada konfliknya."

"J-jadi mau Ayah bagaimana?"

Fugaku melirik Itachi, kemudian menyeringai.

"... Oh iya, aku bukan Ayah, tapi Komandan."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke membawa pulang Hinata yang pingsan, dia menggendong Hinata sepanjang perjalanan, hari ini dia kurang beruntung, kencana becaknya hilang sementara dia nggak punya cukup duit buat naik bajaj apalagi taksi, usut punya usut ternyata si Steven Carlos Stuart Schwarzenegger VII yang ngaku sebagai polisi sebenarnya narapidana kelas ikan sapu-sapu, yang berarti barang apapun yang memiliki nilai jual bakalan dia colong. Menurut ibu-ibu tetangga yang namanya dirahasiakan demi menjaga privasi, si Steven Carlos Stuart Schwarzenegger VII juga seringkali mencuri celana dalam milik istri pak RT yang terkenal bohai dan dijualin ke jomblo-jomblo mesum yang madesu. Sebenarnya dari awal Sasuke curiga kalau nama yang dipakainya juga palsu karena nama ala baratnya tidak sepadan dengan muka mas-mas lokal yang dimilikinya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata akhirnya sadar ketika jarak perjalanan mereka tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Tapi, paling nggak, itu sudah sangat membantu Sasuke yang kelelahan.

"Bangun juga lo." kata Sasuke, dia menurunkan Hinata dari gendongan _piggyback_nya, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menyesuaikan diri walau tubuhnya lemas. "eh, hati-hati." sambung Sasuke ketika tunangan dadakannya terhuyung, dia menahan tubuh Hinata supaya nggak jatuh dengan lengan kanannya sebelum melepaskan Hinata.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat itu yang ada di kepalanya hanya buru-buru pulang dan segera menamatkan Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, namun ketika pemuda di hadapannya menjauh, Hinata justru hanya menatap tanah, meremas ujung roknya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"A... ano... tadi Sasuke-kun menggendongku? "tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menengok, "ha? Iya. Kenapa?"

"A...a..."

"Iya badan lo berat, tapi nggak usah berterima kasih. Toh salah Bapak gue yang nyuruh lo panas-panasan di HI. Ayo jalan, gue mau maen PS."

"Bukan itu Sasuke-kun! Masalahnya kau ngegendong ala _piggyback_ sementara aku nggak pake bra!" jelas Hinata, tumben-tumben dia bicara cepat, pemuda di hadapannya pun membelalak. Pantas tadi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menonjol menggesek punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun baru seminggu lalu selesai dibangun, Konoha Convention Center segera terkenal dan menjadi balai termegah di Konoha City yang akan sering digunakan untuk pameran, konser musik artis papan atas ataupun pesta pernikahan. Bangunan berunsur Sunda kental itu dibangun di atas tanah seluas 8 hektar. Kakashi Hatake, pria muda ramah yang merupakan arsiteknya dari kecil memang terobsesi dengan alien dan modernisasi.

Kakashi memang sudah bekerja keras untuk karya terbaiknya tersebut dan akan memantaunya selama sebulan penuh, hari ini pun dia datang dan berniat mengubah lubang kecil yang timbul di tembok akibat pelapukan menjadi replika rumah Jerry si tikus. Iruka Umino, teman dekat Kakashi yang baru sempat mengunjungi KCC hari ini hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala keasyikan mendengarkan lagu SNSD di MP3_ player_nya, Iruka sempat lari sepuluh putaran dahulu untuk menemukan Kakashi yang berada di sudut hall raksasa itu.

"Hei Kakashi, hari ini udah laku berapa?" tanya Iruka santai, membanting tubuhnya ke kursi lipat di samping Kakashi, lalu melepas _headset_nya demi kesopanan dan melirik kaleng soda di dekat kakinya, awalnya, Iruka berniat meminumnya, namun ketika dia memungutnya, isinya kosong.

Si pemuda Hatake itu masih sibuk mengamati lubang Tom and Jerry-nya, walaupun suara Iruka sangat familiar di telinganya, Kakashi tetap menoleh sejenak untuk memastikan siapa orang iseng yang seenaknya mengganggu. "Kau lupa akan janjimu untuk melupakan masa lalu kelamku sebagai tukang asongan?" Kakashi berkata dingin.

Iruka tertawa renyah, kemudian menyodorkan kaleng soda kosong pungutannya pada Kakashi dengan wajah hangat, "aku hanya bercanda, minum dulu sobat."

Kakashi bangun, mengambil kaleng itu dan meneguknya. Kemudian menatap kaleng kosong itu dengan penuh kemaluan. S_ialan, Iruka. _Umpatnya dalam hati, namun Kakashi masih memasang wajah serius demi mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai arsitek terkenal. Dia mengeluarkan agenda kecil dari saku celana jins belelnya.

"Kayaknya muka bini gue cakep juga ya kalo diliat-liat." Kakashi menatap foto Anko yang ditempel di halaman pertama agendanya, dan berkomentar nggak penting.

Kemudian, dua orang pria tiba-tiba masuk ke hall, membuat Kakashi dan Iruka terkesiap. Dari perawakan mereka yang dingin dan kuat, Kakashi langsung tahu kalau dua pria itu orang Uchiha, selain karena mereka terkenal, Kakashi pernah menjadi _Master of Ceremony_ di acara pencarian jodoh Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hai." sapa Uchiha yang lebih tua, Fugaku.

"Ada apa, ya?"

"Gini, Adik gue mau _married_. Jadi mau nyewa nih gedung" kata Itachi singkat. Mendengarnya, Kakashi mendadak antusias, dia merasa tersanjung karena bangsawan seperti Uchiha mau menyewa gedung rancangannya, dia pun mengajak dua pria itu melihat-lihat isi gedung, para Uchiha itu setuju. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan Iruka yang malang sendirian di hall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering sejak tadi, tapi pemuda itu tidak berniat mengangkatnya. Nama Sakura segera terpikirkan ketika panggilan pertama masuk. Semenjak dia bertunangan dengan Hinata, Sakura memang melakukan pedekate habis-habisan. Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk mengulas ulang gosip di sekolahan nggak penting dengan Sakura karena mereka tidak punya topik lain kecuali itu. Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini hanya cara menamatkan Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, kemudian mandi.

Hinata juga berada di kamar Sasuke, dia sudah mandi dan sekarang sibuk mengerjakan PR. Suara TV dan dering ponsel mengganggu konsentrasi Hinata, sudah setengah jam dia mulai mengerjakan PR, namun tidak berhasil menyelesaikan soal sebutir pun. Hinata berpikir untuk meminta Sasuke mengecilkan volume TV dan mensilent ponselnya, tapi tidak berani. Hinata juga tidak ingin keluar kamar, karena dia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan kepo pegawai-pegawai Uchiha. Ibu Sasuke juga belum pulang dari supermarket sejak subuh padahal sekarang sudah jam empat sore, tidak jelas dia ke supermarket mana.

"Hinata imut ya." gumam Sasuke gak jelas, bikin wajah Hinata yang lagi belajar memerah biarpun dia tahu dia bukan 'Hinata' yang Sasuke maksud.

"Kalau Hinata yang ini imut nggak?"

Sasuke mem-_pause_ gamenya.

Kalian kira yang nanya begitu Hinata? Jelas nggak mungkin cewek pemalu macem Hinata nanya pertanyaan narsis kayak gitu, sekalipun emang dia pingin nanya, pasti tuh kata-kata cuma ditelen.

Ternyata benar kata John Lennon 'jika berduaan, ketiganya adalah setan.' Sasuke dan Hinata nggak percaya kalau pemusik jenius macem John Lennon bikin kuot ala hansip begitu. Tapi percaya nggak percaya, kenyataannya memang ada orang ketiga di kamar mereka sekarang. Memang mirip setan sih.

Orang itu berbadan besar, warna kulitnya kecoklatan (biarpun orangnya sendiri bilang kulitnya mirip Agnes Monica). Model rambutnya pun nggak jelas, cuma ada rambut-rambut orange dikit di pinggiran dan di tengah.

"Siapa kau?" seru Sasuke, dia mencampakkan PSnya, mendekati Hinata yang ketakutan, Sasuke melindungi gadis pemalu itu.

"Namaku Jirōbō, perampok kelas hiu, aku_ expert_ dalam membunuh tanpa darah setetespun. Cita-citaku waktu anak-anak adalah menjadi penghulu dan hobiku menggambar." jelas pria itu.

"R-rampok?" Hinata meremas kaos Sasuke dari belakang, berharap tunangannya mampu ngusir Jirōbō. Sasuke mengeraskan wajah, merasa tegang tanpa persiapan ketika perampok yang besar tubuhnya dua kali lipat dirinya itu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke kamar tanpa ketuk pintu dulu. Benar-benar perampok yang nggak ngerti sopan santun.

"A-apa maumu?" tantang Sasuke sok jantan.

"Hm... Aku terkenal sebagai perampok yang baik hati. Aku tidak akan meminta banyak kok." Jirōbō menarik sebuah senyum licik, lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik baju lusuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku suka tempat ini, aku menyukai kesederhanaan." kata Fugaku. Dia, Itachi dan Kakashi sekarang berada di dapur megah KCC.

"Kalo gitu tepat sekali kalau Uchiha-san memilih gedung ini, desainnya sederhana tapi futuristik." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan gaya bicara sales, mata Itachi kembali menelusuri detil dari dapur itu, dan tidak menemukan unsur futuristik setitik pun. Dapur KCC justru sangat tradisional, tidak ada kompor gas apalagi _kitchen set_ modern. Cuma ada setumpukan kayu bakar, arang, panci-panci tanah liat dan tembikar yang tersebar di tanah luas tak berubin. Itachi menghela napas putus asa, bertanya-tanya dalam hati masih adakah orang waras di Konoha. Kalau ada, siapapun dan bagaimanapun sosoknya, dia ingin sekali mengadu.

"Bagus juga sih, oke. Aku _booking_ dapurnya _saja_ untuk pesta pernikahan putraku nanti malam." Fugaku memutuskan.

"Sorry?" Kakashi merasa salah dengar.

"Ya. Aku _booking_ dapurnya doang. Diskon 90% dong?"

.

.

.

.

_**TREK!**_

Pisau Jirōbō mulai membabi buta, menghantam talenan kayu sesudah membelah sosis jadi dua. Sosis yang dipotong itu bukan sosis sembarangan, tapi merupakan sosis legendaris yang hanya ada tiga batang di rumah Uchiha. Dibuat dengan sepenuh hati layaknya membesarkan anak sendiri, membuat rasa dari sosis itu begitu spesial tiada tanding. Dan perkara sosis ini tiba-tiba jadi ambigu.

Nggak, kita lagi ngomongin sosis biasa yang sejatinya dimasak bareng nasgor ato mi goreng. Sosisnya Sasuke baik-baik saja, dia dan Hinata sedang di halaman belakang buat nyabutin bawang putih yang sengaja ditanam keluarga Uchiha karena leluhur mereka penggemar bawang.

Pasangan itu terpaksa dibabuin Jirōbō karena nggak punya pilihan, Sasuke cukup kaget karena ketika keluar kamar, dia tidak menemukan pegawainya sebiji pun, padahal tadi pas dia pulang sekolah, mereka masih ada. Sasuke curiga kalau mereka pergi nonton acara D*shyat yang digelar di pusat perbelanjaan dekat rumah sore nanti, masalahnya pagi tadi sebelum dia berangkat sekolah, pegawai-pegawai itu nggak latihan baris-berbaris seperti biasa, tapi malah nari kucek jemur seperti yang sering diperagakan Sai kalo pulang dari konser Miss U band. Mungkin karena rumah besar itu mendadak sepi makanya Jirōbō berani menyusup.

"Sialan mereka." gumam Sasuke sembari menjambak kasar daun bawang hingga umbinya ikut terangkat.

Hinata bertugas membersihkan bawang putih dari kotoran dan mengupas kulitnya, beda sama Sasuke yang marah-marah, Hinata tampak bahagia, berkebun membuatnya teringat akan masa kecilnya di desa.

"A-aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata perampok itu hanya mau menumpang masak nasi goreng." kata Hinata lega.

"Iya, untung aja. Kirain dia bakal minta PS3 gue."

Hening sejenak.

Hinata berhenti membersihkan bawang, lalu menatap Sasuke "...Sa-sasuke-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Ng... nggak jadi deh..."

.

.

つづく

_**"Oh let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream." - Kashmir, Led Zeppelin **_

* * *

><p>Tadinya mau dipanjangin, tapi bakalan lama banget apdetnya.<p>

Saya ngasal bikin judul karena nyelipin Kashmir sebagai theme song chapter ini. Saya ga yakin dengan cerita ato plotnya, karena saya itu abstrak dan ga pernah ngerencanain akhir ato bahkan plot dari fic-fic saya.

Romensnya next chapter deh ya.

Kayaknya saya ngapdet fic ini lumayan lama kan ya, makanya jangan nyia-nyiain kesempatan buat nyampein uneg-uneg kalian lewat review. Oke, see ya.


	8. Penata Rias

**::::::: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto ::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Bride for Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Card 8: Penata Rias<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas mengitari dapur KCC, Fugaku kembali manggut-manggut. Kakashi berharap pria tua itu segera menyelesaikan transaksinya, sebab sudah lima jam dia berputar-putar di dapur itu kemudian berhenti dan manggut-manggut. Kalau Kakashi tidak salah hitung, sudah sekitar dua ratus kali Fugaku keliling. Itachi duduk berdiri bersandar pada pintu, sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan angka tujuh, serial TV favorit Itachi akan mulai sebentar lagi.

"Nah, baiklah. Aku jadi menyewanya!" kata Fugaku ceria, kemudian mengeluarkan lembaran uang lima ribuan dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Sebenarnya jumlah tersebut tentu saja kurang, tapi apa boleh buat, Kakashi tidak mau lebih lama lagi mengurusi Fugaku. Lagipula dia baru ingat kalau hari ini Iruka ulang tahun, siapa tahu dia bisa makan malam gratis, makanya setelah mengantongi uang yang tidak seberapa itu, buru-buru pemuda bersurai perak itu balik badan dan berjalan cepat ke arah hall utama.

"Nah, Itachi. Semua sudah oke, yuk kita siap-siap." Fugaku berjalan keluar, mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk mengikutinya.

Namun daripada mengikutinya, Itachi justru protes, "apanya yang sudah oke? Kita belum menentukan menu-menu hidangan, menyusun acara... Bahkan belum memesan penghulu, penata rias dan mengedarkan undangan. Aku tahu kalau kau jadi konyol sekarang, tapi keterlaluan kalau kau mengacaukan pernikahan Sasuke yang hanya sekali seumur hidup ini!"

Fugaku tetap memasang wajah sedingin es, menggaruk kening dengan kelingking seakan dia sudah dibuat stres Itachi seharian, "aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk menyiapkan pernikahan satu hari. Aku tahu manusia itu bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yang Uchiha juga ikut-ikutan bodoh. Semua sudah beres menurutku dan Sasuke akan mendapatkan pesta pernikahan yang tidak akan dia lupakan."

Kemudian Fugaku berlalu sesudah menatap Itachi sekilas dengan wajah yang lebih dingin lagi, matanya yang tajam bagaikan pisau yang siap menghujam jantung Itachi.

"T-tapi kita bahkan belum punya penghulu..." Itachi berlari kecil, berusaha menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Fugaku.

Tanpa bicara, Fugaku mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuat putranya terheran sejenak sebelum menatap layar benda elektronik itu. Sebuah adegan segera tergambar, Itachi sempat _negative thinking_ ketika melihat gambar ranjang sebagai pembukaan, namun ketika jarak pandang diperluas, ternyata itu ranjang kamar Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Suara Itachi agak melengking.

"Rekaman CCTV di kamar Sasuke."

"Jadi Ayah mengintai kami selama ini?"

"Kadang-kadang. Sekarang, coba lihat ini..." Fugaku menyentuh tombol _forward_ pada layar sentuh ponselnya, kemudian menghentikannya sampai Sasuke masuk ke kamar bersama Hinata, membuat Itachi sempat berpikir macam-macam lagi.

"Kau mikir jorok ya?" tebak Fugaku tepat sasaran.

"E-enggak!"Itachi ngibul. _Sial, kenapa si Tua ini tahu?_

"Kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja karena aku juga mikir jorok dan aku tidak tua! Dasar, padahal kau sendiri bermuka boros!" Balas Fugaku tidak dewasa, kemudian mereka kembali melihat ke layar ponsel. Tidak ada adegan menarik seperti harapan dua orang mesum tersebut, Hinata belajar, posisinya berjauhan dengan Sasuke yang sedang main PS. Adegan seperti itu terus berlangsung sampai sesosok buntal berkulit eksotis mengintip di jendela kaca tak bertirai, agak mengagetkan dan mencekam memang, terutama karena tayangan tersebut terekam kamera CCTV yang buram.

Sosok buntal itu celingak-celinguk. Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sosok buntal itu membuka lebar jendela hingga cahaya matahari siang yang terik menghambur masuk ke kamar, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sosok buntal itu kegirangan karena berhasil membuka jendela, dia pun goyang itik sebentar, namun dua orang berambut gelap itu masih mengabaikannya dan serius dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Akhirnya dia putus asa, mengeluh sejenak kemudian memanjat masuk ke kamar. Fugaku yang menyadari raut wajah Itachi yang makin tertarik dengan rekaman tersebut segera memaksimalkan volume suara.

_"Siapa kau?"_ seru Sasuke di video. Akhirnya keberadaan si Buntal diakui juga.

_"Namaku Jirōbō, perampok kelas hiu, aku _expert_ dalam membunuh tanpa darah setetes pun. Cita-citaku waktu anak-anak adalah menjadi penghulu dan hobiku menggambar."_

Oke, Itachi sudah mulai bisa membaca jalan pikir gila Fugaku. "Ayah mau jadiin si Buntal itu penghulu kan? Memang baik sih mengabulkan cita-cita seorang kriminal yang sudah salah jalan tapi—"

"Dasar oon, pria kasar dan_ macho_ kayak dia mana cocok jadi penghulu... Aku ingin menjadikannya penata rias."

Fugaku mengetik sederetan nomor lalu menekan tombol panggil.

"Geiá sou, Jirōbō si Pria Berlemak Maut? Ini Fugaku... "

Itachi melenguh lelah.

Ngomong-ngomong darimana Fugaku dapat nomor perampok gendut itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri ketika Jirōbō sibuk menerima telepon. Dua pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk dinistakan tersebut mengendap-ngendap untuk kabur. Ketika nyaris sampai di depan pintu gerbang, Sasuke mendengar suara yang dia kenal.

Suara Fugaku.

"Fugaku-san pulang... Kita selamat Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata, tanpa sadar meremas lengan baju Sasuke, merasa lega.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia dan Hinata lalu berlari keluar, menemukan Fugaku dan Itachi yang baru turun dari mobil doyok butut yang disewakan Kakuzu seharga satu juta perjam.

"Ada apa ini?!" seru Fugaku ketika melihat Sasuke dan Hinata tergesa-gesa berlarian.

"Ayah... A-ada perampok."

"Rampok?" seru Fugaku pura-pura kaget.

"Iya... Dia menyusup masuk rumah tanpa sepengetahuan kami..." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ya gak mungkin dia izin dulu kan?" cetus Itachi supaya tampak cerdas.

Fugaku garuk-garuk bibir sebentar, kemudian garuk-garuk hidung, kepala, kaki dan telinga sebelum berjalan ke arah rumah dan memberi isyarat pada anak-anak muda di belakangnya untuk ikut.

"Nah! Ketemu kalian, hahaha!" seru Jirōbō yang tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu masuk.

Kali ini Jirōbō berlaku lebih agresif, dia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik baju lusuhnya, menggoyang-goyangkannya seolah-seolah itu es lilin.

"Hayo, siapa yang mau aku tusuk duluan?"

Fugaku mengernyit, "Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Kenapa kasar? Bukannya dia mau jadi penata rias?"

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalo orang ini penata rias..." kata Sasuke.

"Apa penata rias?" Kau kira aku apa?!" Jirōbō tampak geram, dia memukul-mukul dadanya, lalu memukul-mukul dada Itachi layaknya cewek moe tsundere, Sasuke dan Fugaku secara bergiliran juga dipukuli lembut, namun ketika hampir memukul-mukul dada Hinata, Sasuke pasang badan, "Mau ngapain sih lo?"

"Eh... enggak kok..." jawab Jirōbō sembari blushing tidak jelas, dia sekarang belagak malu-malu. Sebenarnya dia senang karena dianggap penata rias oleh Fugaku, belum pernah ada yang menganggapnya sebagai penata rias sebelumnya. Ya iyalah.

Dari dulu Jirōbō dianggap sebagai pria besar yang suka merampok, garang, gahar, dan mirip Anisa Bahar. Dia tidak pernah punya teman, selalu sendirian, bahkan ayah dan ibunya menganggapnya sampah masyarakat, pacarnya juga menganggapnya sebagai supir.

Namun perasaan yang menjalar di dada Jirōbō ini benar-benar berbeda, tubuh dan hatinya serasa hangat, perasaannya begitu nyaman dan tentram seolah-olah dia sudah menjadi ibu dari tiga anak.

"Jadi... kau mau jadi penata rias?" tanya Fugaku.

"Te-tentu, Fugaku-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kecil Hinata selalu merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menikah. Dia begitu pemalu dan kikuk. Dia bahkan jarang mengobrol dengan teman-teman perempuannya, apalagi anak cowok.

Hinata selalu takut pada anak cowok, biasanya mereka kasar dan suka bicara seenaknya. Karena pendiam dia hanya selalu jadi bahan untuk diusili. Hinata memang naksir Naruto, karena berbeda dengan dirinya, Naruto selalu tampak ceria dan kuat. Namun Hinata juga cukup takut bicara dengannya, lagipula Naruto menyukai Sakura, rasanya percuma kalau Hinata berusaha.

Nasib Hinata memang berbicara lain sekarang, Hinata akan segera menikah, di usia tujuh belas tahun tanpa perencanaan. Seharusnya Hinata merasa takut dan sedih karena dia bahkan baru mengenal Sasuke, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia begitu tenang dan bersemangat, hatinya riang seperti anak-anak yang akan pergi kemping.

Sekarang Jirōbō sedang menata rambutnya, Hinata memang tidak mengerti cara berdandan, tapi Jirōbō diluar dugaan cukup terampil. Gerakan tangannya sangat cepat karena dia terbiasa mencopet, hanya selang sepuluh menit, _make up_ tipis sudah terpoles di wajah Hinata, dia juga tahu celah-celah yang perlu dipermak dengan baik karena sempat menjadi tukang ketok mejik. Rambut Hinata juga sudah tertata rapi sekarang, pernikahan akan dilangsungkan setengah jam lagi.

つづく

* * *

><p>Hm... Robin Van Persie ganteng ya?<p> 


	9. Some Dance to Remember

**::::::: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto ::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Bride for Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Card 9: Some Dance to Remember, Some Dance to Forget...<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Hinata akan berlangsung setengah jam lagi, pintu ruang rias terbuka, Sasuke langsung masuk tanpa izin.

"Hinata." dia menyapa, matanya menjelajahi Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, jelas sekali terpukau.

Hinata menoleh, gugup seperti biasa, dia meremas roknya untuk menenangkan diri.

"...Kau..." Sasuke diam sebentar, sekilas Hinata melihat wajah pemuda itu sedikit bersemu merah.

Hinata mengerti maksud reaksi tubuh Sasuke, ikut tersipu malu. Sejak awal dia memang agak tersipu ketika Sasuke masuk, namun sekarang wajahnya bahkan bertambah merah lagi. Jirōbō yang ada di sana wajahnya juga berubah menjadi ungu membuat si Uchiha menatapnya sebal karena merusak suasana. Sasuke memberi isyarat agar ditinggalkan berdua dengan Hinata, pria gempal itu mengerti dan keluar ruangan.

Mendesah maklum, Sasuke kemudian mendekati Hinata, menatap mata gadis berbalut gaun putih di depannya dengan intens.

"Hinata." Sasuke memanggil lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih serius. Jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya itu cukup mendebarkan, rasa takut dan rasa penasaran bercampur aduk dalam benak Hinata.

"Jika kau merasa keberatan atas pernikahan ini... Aku tidak masalah untuk bicara dengan Ayahku untuk membatalkannya."

Hening lagi, kali ini Sasuke yang menunggu jawaban.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kau boleh menganggapku aneh Sasuke-kun. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa senang." Senyuman lembut dan rona kemerahan muncul di wajah gadis Hyuuga yang cantik, Sasuke tak dapat menahan rasa terpukaunya sekali lagi.

Perkataan Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke kalau dirinya juga entah kenapa merasa senang akan perjodohan konyol rancangan Ayahnya. Sejak awal Sasuke memang agak merasa senang karena Hinata cantik. Tidak salah lagi kalau Hinata memang wanita idealnya. Kulitnya putih, berambut gelap, tidak cerewet, bisa mengurus rumah, lemah lembut dan—Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya—gadis itu juga berdada besar! Namun seharusnya perasaan senang Sasuke hanya sampai pada batas itu dan tidak lebih. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda, membayangkan dirinya akan hidup bersama Hinata membuatnya bersemangat dan bahagia.

"Kau tidak sedang naksir orang lain kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin apa bisa dibilang naksir sama Naruto-kun... Tapi aku mengaguminya."

"Si bodoh itu?" Ada sedikit perasaan kesal dalam hati Sasuke. Dia tak ingin membahas soal pria kelebihan energi itu lebih jauh lagi. "Yah, baiklah... tapi kau beneran yakin tidak menyesal menikah denganku?"

Hinata kembali tertunduk, "justru aku yang ragu kalau Sasuke-kun bakal sudi menerimaku sebagai istri. Aku tidak mencolok dan kikuk."

Sasuke menyeringai, "enggak kok. Justru aku—"

_BLAM!_

Terdengar suara keras, ketika Sasuke menoleh pintu sudah terbuka lebar, dan Hiashi Hyuuga berdiri di hadapan mereka. Hiashi langsung menghambur masuk, mendorong Sasuke sampai tersungkur dan memeluk Hinata yang terkejut.

"A-ayah?"

"Putriku!" Seru Hiashi berlebihan, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya seolah putrinya bakal dipotong. "Maafkan Ayah sudah menjualmu!"

Hinata balas memeluk Hiashi, tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Ayah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Pria paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, mengelap ingus dengan tangan Sasuke yang berbaik hati mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Hiashi menghapus air matanya, kemudian memasang wajah serius ketika menatap Sasuke.

"Anak muda, kudengar Ayahmu hanya menyewa bagian dapurnya."

Sasuke membelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Aston Martin One-77 berwarna perak berhenti di parkiran gedung KCC, mendapatkan pandangan kagum dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Obito Uchiha keluar dari mobil itu, berlagak merapikan setelan hitam Guy Laroche-nya yang keren. Dia sengaja memakai kacamata hitam agar tampak lebih keren lagi. Sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal kaya raya dan sangat berpengaruh di Konoha, dia mengharapkan sambutan khusus dari pemilik gedung. Nyatanya tidak, hanya ada seorang tukang parkir kurus kering bertato, berambut lepek keemasan yang usianya kira-kira masih belasan tahun yang minta duit.

_Apa-apaan ini?._ Obito menggerutu dalam hati sambil memberikan koin lima ratus perak ke tukang parkir dan mengatakan kalau tukang parkir itu dapat menyimpan kembaliannya, si tukang parkir yang malang kemudian mengomel soal tarif parkir pasaran dan harga BBM yang naik. Iya, BBM memang naik dan sekarang sudah turun, sekali pun ongkos angkutan umum tidak turun dan semua itu tidak berhubungan. Mereka mulai berdebat mengenai kelalaian pemerintah pusat dalam menangani kenaikkan BBM, uang makan pegawai kantoran yang nggak naik-naik, mantan suami Cita Citata yang menurut Obito kurang ganteng sampai foto mesra Syahrini dengan Adolf Hitler lalu berlanjut ke baku hantam, tentu saja tukang parkir yang badannya mini itu kalah dari Uchiha Obito yang tegap dan besar.

"Syahrini bahkan nggak kenal sama Adolf Hitler, bajingan tengik! Jangan ngarang cerita!" seru Obito, melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah si tukang parkir.

"Ngapain juga lo mulai nggak nyambung ngebahas soal mantan suami Cita Citata, dasar orang gila!" Tukang parkir ngebela diri.

Namun kemudian perkelahian terhenti ketika sebuah mobil Volkswagen Combi kuning ngejreng tahun 1970-an terparkir persis di sebelah mobil Obito, si tukang parkir yang babak belur menjauh dari Obito dan mendekati mobil tua itu. Obito yang tidak tergores sedikit pun merapikan setelan mahalnya dengan angkuh. Pria yang kemungkinan usianya jauh lebih tua dari mobil itu keluar. Berlawanan dengan Obito, dia tidak mengenakan setelan, hanya mengenakan kaos V-neck ungu dan boxer motif tahi lalatnya Marilyn Monroe.

"Hai bro!" sapa pria tua itu sok akrab, padahal nggak kenal sama Obito dan tukang parkir.

"lima puluh ribu bos." tagih si tukang parkir yang langsung getok harga, takut bakal mengalami kejadian yang sama kayak barusan.

"Namaku Jiraiya, kepala sekolah di sekolahannya Hinata. Ini kartu namaku kalau kau perlu." Jiraiya menyerahkan kartu namanya ke si tukang parkir.

"Bukan itu bos, tapi lima puluh rib—"

"Hei, pria yang di sana! Yuk masuk gedung bareng-bareng. Aku enggak tahu jalan nih, entar nyasar gak asyik dong." seru Jiraiya norak ketika melihat Obito memandanginya. Obito mengangguk keras, kemudian berjalan ke arah gedung bareng Jiraiya, meninggalkan tukang parkir apes yang meratapi nasibnya. Dia sungguh menyesal sudah memilih untuk banting setir dari penodong di mikrolet jadi tukang parkir. _Mendingan gue balik nodong lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dapur KCC yang sangat sederhana dan kalau istilah kasarnya disebut butut itu disulap oleh desainer interior terkenal kelas dunia yang sudah biasa mendesain rumah untuk para artis hollywood. Dapur itu dipenuhi puluhan kursi-kursi kecil dilapisi kain beludru merah yang berderet rapi, meja-meja kaca yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak gedung dipenuhi kue-kue basah dari toko kue terbaik di Konoha. Hidangan-hidangan berat kemungkinan akan dibagikan setelah acara berlangsung. Pilar-pilar beton di gedung itu dihiasi dengan kain-kain berwarna keemasan.

Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan sekitar jam enam, rata-rata berasal dari kalangan atas. Pengusaha terkenal yang biasa hadir di majalah-majalah perekonomian, talk show dan pejabat negara hadir pada acara itu. Mitra-mitra kerja Fugaku dari Amerika, China, Belanda, Spanyol, Itali, Prancis, Arab Saudi, Bangladesh, Inggris, Indonesia, Tibet, Jepang dan Madagaskar juga hadir. Walaupun sempat terjadi kesalahpahaman antara mitra Fugaku dari Arab Saudi dan Madagaskar dalam hal berpakaian, namun Gubernur London yang bijaksana berusaha meluruskan permasalahan itu dan semua kembali aman dan tentram. Entah apa tujuan pria Inggris itu, namun kemungkinan tujuannya tidak baik.

Di depan pintu masuk, berdiri Fugaku yang terus melirik jam tangan, merasa tidak sabaran ingin pesta itu segera diselesaikan karena jam sembilan nanti ada Sinetron Ganteng Ganteng Buaya favoritnya. Ketika melihat penghulu kurang tampan yang biasa dipanggil Mbah Killer Bee nongol dari balik semak belukar, Fugaku buru-buru menyeret pria sawo matang itu.

"Cepat Bee, Sasuke udah kebelet kawin! Daripada dia maksiat kan mending dikawinin." Fugaku cari alesan, Killer Bee yang lupa gosok gigi itu pun sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke Fugaku, agar wangi napasnya tercium pria paruh baya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku bahkan enggak pernah tau kau memeluk agama apa, aku jadi bingung mau merestui pake doa yang mana."

"Enggak usah dipusingin, mau doa sama Jin juga aku enggak masalah selama Sasuke bisa _married_." Fugaku ngasal, masih menggandeng Killer Bee, pria Uchiha itu mempercepat langkahnya.

_Sial. Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu kalau aku nyembah Jin supaya punya ilmu kebal?_ Killer Bee membatin.

Langkah cepat Fugaku berhenti ketika dua pria menghadangnya. Obito dan Jiraiya.

"Yo, Fugaku! Mana si Sasuke? Si sialan itu! Berani-beraninya dia ngelangkahin gue!" Cerocos Obito.

"Ya itu sih salahmu sendiri terlalu banyak pilih-pilih. Tipe ideal lo itu cuma ada di film bokep." Jiraiya berkomentar.

"Hah? Lo kan baru kenal gue, bisa-bisanya ngatain gue! Lagian lo salah, gue beda dari lo... Tipe ideal gue itu Natalie Portman, kalo enggak kayak dia gue enggak bakal jadian!"

"Tadi yang curhat ke gue dari bayi orok sampe tua begini populer banget tapi enggak pernah pacaran siapa? Elo sendiri kan? Ya dari cerita itu gue narik kesimpulanlah kalo enggak pilih-pilih ya sudah pasti homo. Tapi rata-rata lelaki Uchiha emang homo sih."

"Iya sih emang. Kecuali gue, gue udah berbini dan beranak dua." Fugaku buru-buru ngeles, nyelametin diri sendiri tanpa peduli nama Uchiha tercoreng.

"Kau dari dulu enggak berubah Fugaku, masih aja egois." Obito bilang sembari merapikan jasnya ketika segerombolan cewek-cewek bohai lewat berbisik-bisik. Obito yakin cewek-cewek itu gosipin betapa gantengnya dia, padahal enggak, mereka lagi gosipin betapa pornonya muka Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah, lama-lama jadi enggak jelas pembicaraannya. Yuk kita samperin Sasuke supaya cepet." Fugaku berjalan cepat menghampiri ruang rias sendiri tanpa diikuti gerombolan itu. Ketika pintu dibuka, pria paruh baya itu segera disambut Sasuke dan Hiashi yang memasang wajah masam ke arahnya. Hinata masih duduk diam di depan meja rias, tampak khawatir, berharap tidak ada pertengkaran. Jirōbō ada di pojokan, latihan goyang itik buat tampil di panggung nanti.

"Kenapa muka kalian jelek begitu? Ayo cepat kita selesaikan supaya aku bisa nonton sinetron." Fugaku kali ini jujur.

"Ayah... Apa benar Ayah cuma nyewa dapurnya buat pernikahanku?"

Fugaku menyeringai bangga seperti anak sekolah dasar yang dapet nilai seratus tanpa nyontek.

"Ayah kebangetan! Sebegitu bencinya sama aku?" Sasuke jelas kecewa.

"Aku juga gak terima! Masa pernikahan Hinata yang sekali seumur hidup diadakan secara asal-asalan begini?! Aku tahu kalau keluarga kami miskin, tapi kami masih mengerti pesta yang lebih layak daripada begini! Ini namanya penghinaan!" Wajah Hiashi memerah karena marah, Hinata bangun untuk menenangkan ayahnya.

Karena ada ribut-ribut di depan ruang rias, Mikoto dan Itachi juga datang menghampiri. Mikoto segera menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan wajah cemas.

"Enggak ada apa-apa Babe, cuma pria ini aja yang mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dipermasalahkan."

"Apa?!" Hiashi makin naik darah, bogem setengah matang segera dilayangkan ke arah Fugaku, namun Fugaku mengelak licin dengan mengorbankan muka ganteng Itachi. Itachi berusaha mempertahankan wajah dinginnya biarpun mungkin tulang hidungnya retak.

"Sudahlah hentikan!"

Teriakan itu berhasil meredakan kericuhan, semua yang ada di sana melongo dan menatap kaget ke orang yang berteriak, Hinata.

"A-ayah... Tidak usah cemas... Aku betul-betul tidak masalah pernikahannya mau dirayakan seperti apa... Y-yang penting aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, t-tetapi... Paman Fugaku seharusnya lebih peka terhadap perasaan Sasuke-kun. Aku paham betul perasaan sebagai anak yang Ayahnya lebih mementingkan saudaranya." Kata Hinata lirih. Sasuke menatap Hinata takjub, sedikit terharu karena memang dia tidak salah pilih calon bini.

"Tapi Paman Fugaku bisa kok memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu, mulailah dari sekarang... Berikan restu pernikahan kami dengan sepenuh hati." sambung Hinata, menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum lembut. Sasuke membalas senyumnya dengan kikuk.

Fugaku menyeringai bangga lagi, kali ini seperti anak labil SMA yang berhasil dapet pacar paling cantik di sekolah dengan hanya bermodalkan es potong seribuan.

"Kau membuatku terharu, Hinata. Terima kasih. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan asal-asalan memperlakukan Sasuke demi kau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**


	10. Obladi Oblada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::::::: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto ::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Bride for Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Card 10: Obladi Oblada.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Obito mengeluarkan sekotak rokok Mahoboro dari balik jas mahalnya, menawarkan pada Jiraiya yang ada di sebelahnya, berusaha bersikap akrab. Obito memang sengaja duduk di paling belakang agar bisa bebas merokok, sementara Jiraiya juga setuju dengan pilihan tempat duduk Obito supaya dia bisa nonton bokep di ponsel. Jiraiya mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda penolakan halus atas tawaran Obito, "tidak, nanti aku bisa impoten."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Obito lalu mengambil _zippo_-nya yang terbuat dari emas, sengaja berlama-lama mengeluarkan benda mahal itu untuk pamer. Cewek-cewek menor yang duduk di bangku barisan depan menoleh ke belakang, berbisik-bisik. Obito geer, padahal mereka gosipin betapa pornonya muka Jiraiya, lagi. Mungkin pria yang menjabat sebagai Direktur Operasional di Bank Rakyat Konoha itu harus jauh-jauh dari Jiraiya agar tampak lebih menonjol.

"Males banget ya, repot-repot dateng ke nikahan anak-anak kecil," kata seseorang yang suaranya membuat Obito menoleh karena mengenalinya.

"Madara?" tanya Obito kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pria yang sudah lama menjadi _hikikomori_ itu menyempatkan diri untuk datang.

Madara Uchiha muncul dengan kaos biru muda bergambar Hatsune Miku dan celana_ jeans _belel, di genggaman tangannya ada _figurine_ Imai Nobume yang langka. Obito mengernyit dalam, setengah berharap kalau pria itu tidak hadir di sana. Madara adalah satu-satunya orang yang gagal di keluarga Uchiha, walaupun sebenarnya pria itu sendiri yang memilih jalan hidup suram begitu.

Dulu, setelah lulus dari universitas terkenal, Madara Uchiha langsung direkrut perusahaan batu bara dan dengan cepat karirnya menanjak, namun di ulang tahunnya yang ke-tiga puluh, Madara mengumumkan kalau dia hendak mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan menjalani kehidupan yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan, yaitu menjadi _otaku_ sejati. Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha menentangnya, kecuali Fugaku yang juga seorang _otaku beginner_. Kemudian _anime_ dan _manga_ menjadi satu-satunya motivasi hidup Madara, dia pun mengurung diri di kamarnya dan hanya keluar rumah jika ada konser Hatsune Miku atau sekadar belanja_ figurine_.

"Oh, Madara-san sudah datang," Itachi datang menyapa, dia mempersilakan Madara untuk duduk, kemudian duduk di samping Madara. "Sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul begini,"

"Iya sih, tapi sebetulnya aku tidak tertarik. Aku berharap acara ini cepat selesai," jawab Madara sambil membuka _smartphone_-nya dan membaca-baca isi forum penggemar Hatsune Miku.

Itachi menghela napas, "yah, tapi Madara-san, kau jangan kaget kalau lihat seperti apa pengantinnya Sasuke loh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Madara dan Obito bertanya berbarengan.

"Maksudku, dia beneran mirip sama Hinata Hyuuga di Naruto, karakter kesukaanmu itu." sambung Itachi.

"APA?!"

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Katanya sudah _move on_ sejak kau tahu Hinata akhirnya nikah sama Naruto," goda Itachi, dia menyeringai ganteng.

"B-bukannya aku masih suka, t-tapi masa iya ada orang yang mirip Hinata?" Madara gelagapan. Jiraiya tersenyum bangga karena muridnya digosipin yang bagus-bagus.

"Yah, liat aja entar." Itachi menyeringai lebih ganteng lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan pintu masuk dapur KCC, Shikamaru Nara yang bertugas menjadi ketua _wedding organizer_ pernikahan Sasuke mengoceh di _walkie talkie_, memberikan arahan untuk Kiba dan Choji, pegawainya, dalam melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

"Sebentar lagi pengantin akan masuk ruangan, tolong kosongkan jalur karpet merahnya. _Douzo_." kata Shikamaru dengan suara bindeng, dia sepertinya sedang flu.

Dari tadi Sasuke melamun mendengarkan percakapan Shikamaru dengan dua anak buahnya, seolah dia salah satu orang yang wajib mendengarkan arahan pria itu. Sasuke menelan ludah berulang kali, berharap dapat menghentikan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, perutnya juga sakit karena gugup. Hinata berdiri di sebelahnya, gadis itu tampak sama gugupnya dengan dia, kedua tangannya diletakan di dada, seolah menahan jantungnya yang berdetak liar. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa hendak menampar dirinya sendiri, seharusnya di saat seperti ini Sasuke menenangkan gadis itu, bukannya ikutan gugup.

Kemudian Sasuke dengan lembut menarik sebelah tangan Hinata, lalu menggengamnya dalam kepalan tangannya yang besar, pemuda itu tersenyum sebagai pengganti kata-kata penenangnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum, rona merah di pipinya kembali hadir.

Sasuke buru-buru membuang muka supaya Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang juga memerah. _Sial! Kenapa dia manis sekali?! Tapi, dia kan sebentar lagi bakal jadi istriku, mau sampai kapan aku malu-malu begini... Kalau kami berdua sama-sama pasif begini, siapa yang bakal memulai saat malam per_—

Darah segar mengucur dari hidung Sasuke, membuat Hinata panik. Shikamaru yang juga kaget buru-buru mengambil tisu bekas dia buang ingus di saku celananya dan mengelap paksa hidung Sasuke.

"Sialan! Aku tahu itu bekas ingusmu!" seru Sasuke ketika hidungnya sudah bersih.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Ck,_ mendokusei_." keluh Shikamaru, lalu menjauh untuk menghindari perkelahian.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sakit?" tanya Hinata, membuat Sasuke lupa akan Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, tenang saja."

_Kampret! Kenapa aku malah mikir yang enggak-enggak!_ Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah dinginnya agar tidak ketahuan habis mikir jorok.

"Hoi, Sasuke, aku buka pintunya ya..." kata Shikamaru tidak niat, lalu membuka pintu sebelum Sasuke dan Hinata siap.

"Sialan kau Shikamaru!" Sasuke mengumpat, namun cepat-cepat meraih tangan Hinata agar bertautan dengan lengannya. Dengan langkah yang tidak harmonis pasangan yang panik itu berjalan di karpet merah.

Sasuke menatap satu per satu wajah tamu-tamunya, ada Naruto yang tertawa lebar, Sakura dan Ino yang menangis patah hati, Lee yang memamerkan gigi putihnya, Gaara membetulkan _eye liner-_nya, Temari membaca majalah remaja, dan Shino yang sedang main lompat tali. Lalu Sasuke maju lagi, melihat Itachi, Madara, Obito dan Jiraiya yang duduk berderetan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, namun tidak dibalas oleh orang-orang itu. Itachi dan Obito masih memasang wajah dingin, Jiraiya dan Madara memalingkan pandangannya ke ponsel masing-masing, menyibukkan diri dengan hobi laknat mereka biarpun sesekali Madara mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hinata.

_Kampret banget orang-orang homo itu! _Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Sementara Hinata yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke terus melempar senyum malu-malunya ke teman-teman, keluarga besarnya dan tamu-tamu lain yang tidak dikenalinya.

Kemudian mereka berdua sampai di depan hadapan Killer Bee. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan para Pelahap Maut di film Harry Potter. Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk di sebelah kanan Killer Bee, sementara Hiashi yang malang duduk sendirian di sebelah kiri. Fugaku mendadak sok mesra dengan Mikoto untuk pamer ke Hiashi, "Mimih, entar kita _dinner_ berduaan ya buat ngerayain nikahan Sasuke," kata Fugaku sambil ngerangkul istrinya yang keheranan. Hiashi cuma bisa melotot gondok.

Killer Bee berdehem, mengambil lilin-lilin dari kardus dan menyusunnya mengitari Sasuke dan Hinata, lalu menyalakan api pada lilin itu. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan heran, belum pernah dia tahu kalau mempelai harus dikelilingi lilin begini saat pemberkatan. Tapi rasanya memang pernah dia membaca di beberapa buku kalau ritual lilin untuk pasangan seperti ini memang ada, namun sayangnya pemuda itu lupa darimana dia membacanya. Selanjutnya sekitar sepuluh orang berjubah hitam masuk ke dapur KCC, wajah mereka ditutupi topeng putih tanpa ekspresi. Tamu-tamu merasa ngeri, termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

Orang-orang berjubah itu berdiri selangkah di luar barisan lilin, bergandengan tangan membentuk lingkaran besar. Sasuke dan Hinata celingak-celinguk heran. Perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. Fugaku tidak memperhatikan pemberkatan, dia sibuk melontarkan kata-kata manis merayu Mikoto yang bulu kuduknya berdiri semua, Hiashi merasa marah sekaligus geli.

"_O, my Lord S*tan_," Killer Bee memulai, "_dear S*tan! Tolong berkati pernikahan anak-anak tengik ini_—"

"Eh, tunggu!" Sasuke refleks berseru, "kau bilang apa? S-satan?"

"Bukan kok, emang iya sih tapi kan udah disensor, gimana sih?" Killer Bee bilang.

"Ya tapi tetep aja kan intinya lo doa ama setan!" Sasuke menatap Fugaku, mengharapkan pertolongan, "Ayah! Penghulu ini aneh!"

"Apa?!" Fugaku membelalak ala sinetron, Mikoto dan Hiashi juga.

"Kalo doa ama setan itu yang enak-enak lebih cepet dikabulin!" Killer Bee bela diri.

"Iya memang, tapi kan sesat! Enaknya cuma bentaran! Abis itu bisa-bisa anak cucu gue masuk neraka semua!" balas Sasuke, nadanya meninggi.

"Sudahlah, mau enggak mau kita mesti ganti penghulu! Kau! Hiashi! Cepat jadi penghulu!" Fugaku berseru ngasal, Hiashi berdiri dari kursinya, "keparat! Sembarangan saja! Mana mungkin orang tua mempelai jadi penghulu!"

Fugaku menghampiri Hiashi, menempelkan jidatnya yang kusam ke jidat berminyak Hiashi, mereka bertatapan intens, "oh, jadi kau mau membantahku, Hyuuga? Selama ini belom pernah ada yang ngelawan perintahku!"

"Uchiha brengsek, jangan kau kira semua hal harus diselesaikan sesuai keinginanmu," desis Hiashi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Mungkin kita bisa meminta Rock Lee jadi penghulunya! Dia kan taat beribadah!" sela Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Hiashi berbarengan menoleh menatap Sasuke, tatapan mereka membuat perasaan Sasuke tertekan. Entah kenapa dia merasa salah ngomong.

Namun sebelum seseorang di ruangan itu berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu, tiba-tiba ada bola seukuran genggaman tangan melayang ke arah Fugaku dan Hiashi, kemudian...

**DUARRR!**

Dua om-om laknat itu hangus karena ledakan, wajah mereka kotor karena abu dan rambut mereka keriting nyaris afro. Sasuke dan Hinata melihat ke belakang, ingin tahu siapa yang berani meledakkan ayah mereka.

Berdiri di sana, pemuda yang matanya mirip Hinata, berambut gondrong dan dia mengenakan _yukata_ biru muda yang tampak murah. Dia Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata.

"Hentikan pernikahan ini! Aku tidak terima Hinata menikah dengan Uchiha!" kata Neji lantang, dia menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga membalas tatapannya.

Hinata ingin bertanya banyak pada Neji, tapi yang keluar hanya, "Neji-nii!"

Neji menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap Hinata, "satu-satunya orang yang boleh menikahi Hinata, hanya aku."

.

.

.

**つづく**

**Hidup itu... merepotkan ya? Ckckck**


End file.
